Dragonball: The After Chronicles
by dablackgoku13
Summary: Over one-hundred years have passed since the evil being Majin Buu was defeated. Although no one remembers this incident, a time of peace now rests over the Earth. An alien invasion threatens this peace and a new breed of heroes must step up to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Enter West City, the large metropolis that was also the home of the legendary Capsule Corporation. This global corporation supported the world with its brand name capsules and home made items. Each capsule could contain anything from a car to an entire house. **

**The population of the city was in the millions with all different social classes. The flying vehicles of this age were prevalent all around. The cities citizens ranged from humans to aliens to the bizarre. This was an age of new races roaming the planet Earth, such as Nameks and Meatians. Even a Changelings wasn't a strange sight these days. **

**The peace on the planet Earth had been stable for over one hundred years. The monster Majin Buu had once terrorized and even destroyed the planet during that time, but thanks to the help of now forgotten heroes, the peace to the Earth has been steady. Earthlings and other races from other planets have learned to co-exist without strife or conflict.**

**Now then, the center fold of this tale is about a young boy named Gohei. He was about nine years old with brown skin and black eyes. His spiky, black hair was short, but stood out from his head. A pink scar was running down the right side of his face, eclipsing his right eye to his cheek. Gohei was an abnormal youth. He was unusually strong for even someone twice his age. He also had other strange abilities that were highly unusual in this day and age. As such, he wore a black martial arts outfit consisting of black, baggy martial arts pants and a black tank top. He was an orphan, not knowing anything of his past and nothing of his origins. He has spent all of his young life living at a small orphanage in West City. **

**The orphanage itself was rather small and was getting on in age, as seen in the structure that was slowly falling apart. The only money the place received was from the city, but that was hardly anything at all. There were about twenty kids besides Gohei residing in the orphanage, all waiting for adoption. Their ages varied from three to fourteen years old. Every once in awhile, a new face would show up in the place and every once in awhile a kid would be adopted. But, not Gohei. His strange abilities kept most potential adopters away. His strength was also the reason why the other kids picked on him often. All this has caused Gohei to have a cold attitude towards others, especially strangers. He now feels as if he is the only one that he can trust.**

**Any who, it was one particular day at the orphanage that changed young Gohei's life forever…**

**Gohei was sitting on the roof of the orphanage, his usual hangout, staring at the clouds in the sky. He suddenly heard the door that led up to the roof open and cursed under his breath. He knew it had to be trouble. A small group of boys, maybe a few years older than Gohei, approached him. The one that seemed to be leading them was bigger than the rest. He had a red Mohawk, a green vest, and green shorts on. He sneered angrily at Gohei.**

**???****: You…I thought I told you to stay off this roof?!**

**Gohei****: Screw off Darunga. I don't feel like doing this today.**

**Darunga****: Is that so? Too bad. You're face pisses me off. Get up.**

**Gohei didn't budge. He simply closed his eyes, trying to ignore the group. Darunga growled in anger, grabbed Gohei's shirt, and pulled him up.**

**Darunga****: I'll get your sorry ass up myself. You're a freak. You know what we do to freaks?**

**Darunga suddenly punched Gohei in the face, causing him to skid back against the ground. The group of boys began to snicker. Gohei groaned and wiped the blood off his face. He then stood, looking towards the ground. He put his hands in his pockets and said nothing for a few moments.**

**Gohei****: You know…I've been trying to keep my cool, but you know what? I don't care anymore. If you all wanna get pummeled so bad, then fine.**

**Suddenly, a blue, fiery aura began to surround Gohei. It created shockwaves throughout the area, causing the group of boys to fly back. Only Darunga managed to hold his ground, but just barely.**

**Darunga****: *grunting* You…really are a freak!**

**Gohei****: Damn straight. You still wanna do this? I'm in a particularly bad mood today.**

**Darunga****: D-Don't push your luck kid!**

**Darunga charged at Gohei in a blind fury. There was a loud, smacking sound a few moments later. Darunga hit the ground, out for the count. The aura around Gohei slowly faded away as he put his right hand back into his pocket. The group of boys suddenly ran off in a hysterical manner. Gohei sighed and walked over to Darunga.**

**Gohei****: You're lucky you're not even worth my time. You'll live.**

**The door to the roof top opened again and Gohei turned his head towards it. This time, a girl, about the same age as Gohei, stepped out. She had long, blue hair, tied into a ponytail. Her outfit consisted of a white blouse and a blue mini-skirt with red sneakers. She also had ring-like bracelets around her arms. She quickly ran over towards him and noticed Darunga.**

**???****: Ah, there you are Gohei. I see you're up to no good again.**

**Gohei****: Tyla. He started it. They're the ones that ****always**** start it.**

**Tyla****: *sadly* I know. *suddenly* Are you hurt?**

**Gohei****: No. Thanks. Look, let's get outta here before one of the supervisors shows up. I don't feel like dealing with them today.**

**Tyla****: Good idea. I think you're in enough trouble already.**

**The two quickly sprinted for the door and went down the stairs. Tyla too was an orphan. She had been in the orphanage as long as Gohei and the two had been nearly inseparable the entire time. She felt as if she was the only one who could keep Gohei out of trouble. She was also the only friend he had. The way the other kids treated him pained her greatly, so she always felt the need to keep a close eye on him.**

**The two ran to the back of the orphanage, which was a playground of sorts. It was in rather bad condition, like everything else around. The two took a seat on the swing set and began to swing. This was a normal spot for them in which the two often came to talk and escape the realities of this place.**

**Gohei:**** Jeez. This place is a shit hole. **

**Tyla****: Gohei! Watch you're mouth! Cursing is bad!**

**Gohei****: Heh. Sorry. Just a habit I'm developing I guess. **

**Tyla****: *sighs* I'm afraid to think of what would happen to you if I weren't here.**

**Gohei****: *yelling* Don't say that! **

**Tyla****: *surprised* Oh! I'm sorry! I…I didn't mean too…**

**Gohei****: No…sorry. I overreacted. It's just that, I don't trust anyone else here besides you. If you weren't here…well…I think I'd lose my mind.**

**Tyla was surprised by his words. She'd never heard him say anything like that before. She felt her face growing warmer by the second and turned her head.**

**Tyla****: Well, that's good to hear. I'm glad you appreciate all my hard work.**

**Gohei****: Hard work? You do that?**

**Tyla:**** *annoyed* What was that?!**

**Gohei****: *quickly* Nothing. Nothing. Forget I said anything.**

**The two began to stare at the clouds in the sky. It was midday now and it wouldn't be long before lunch. Gohei suddenly stood, as if something just hit him. Tyla stared on with a vexed look on her face.**

**Tyla****: What's wrong? Got a tummy ache?**

**Gohei****: What? No! Listen. I've made up my mind. I'm taking you and we're gonna leave this place. Once and for all.**

**Tyla****: Ya know, this isn't the first time you've thought of this.**

**Gohei****: I know, but I'm serious this time. I wanna get you outta this shi…crap hole.**

**Tyla:**** Wow. What a gentlemen. But, how do you suppose we go about doing this? Are you going to fly us out of here?**

**Gohei****: Well actually…**

**Suddenly, a loud siren began to sound throughout the city. Tyla covered her ears a bit. Gohei suddenly sensed something strange. **

**Gohei****: *thinking* What the hell is this?! I-I can't describe it in words.**

**Tyla****: Jeez! Does that thing have to be so loud?! *noticing Gohei* Is something wrong?**

**Gohei****: Huh? I'm not sure. Tyla. I think we should…go.**

**Tyla****: Well, that is the cities emergency siren. I guess something is happening. We should go inside and meet up with everyone else.**

**Gohei suddenly grabbed her and began to fly into the air. Tyla began to shriek as he soared over the city.**

**Gohei****: Jeez! Stop screaming! What's you're problem?!**

**Tyla****: *hysterical* Y-You're flying! How the heck are you doing this?!**

**Gohei****: I tried to tell you before that damn…darn siren went off. Just a few weeks ago, I sort of…figured out how to fly.**

**Tyla****: Just figured out?! I knew you were a little weird, but this is crazy! Where are we going anyway?**

**Gohei****: I've got this strange feeling about something, but I can't put my finger on it.**

**Tyla****: You have got to be kidding me! What else could go wrong today?**

**Gohei suddenly stopped. Tyla braced herself as he did. The two looked to see a large group of what appeared to be large, red flying saucers in the air. There had to have been hundreds of them. Gohei looked below and saw what appeared to be the West City army mobilizing below. The cars were being forced off the road by the military and a person on an intercom suddenly began blazing a message throughout the city.**

**Intercom****: Attention Citizens of West City! Please evacuate the city! I repeat, please evacuate the city. It is under attack by alien invaders. Please, evacuate for your own safety. Military personnel will assist with the evacuation. The city will become a war zone in approximately fifteen minutes. Please evacuate the city immediately. I repeat…**

**The message then began to repeat itself. More and more tanks, aircraft, and soldiers were now arriving in the city below. Gohei and Tyla had no idea what was going on exactly.**

**Tyla****: Alien invaders?! Who could that be? Isn't the Earth neutral with just every alien species out there?**

**Gohei****: Guess not. I think they're the thing I was sensing. I think…**

**Tyla****: Oh no! I know what you're thinking! You wanna go check this out! Well, no way! They said to evacuate the city and that's exactly what we should do!**

**Gohei****: What? You wanna sit back and miss all the fun? How boring you are.**

**Tyla:**** Boring and safe! Come on Gohei! Let's just go somewhere safe.**

**Gohei****: Damn. *sighs* Ok. Let's get outta here.**

**Gohei began to fly a good distance away from the commotion. As he did, the sound of gunfire could be heard picking up. Whatever was happening was just beginning. After a few minutes, he landed in a forest outside of town.**

**Gohei****: Well, looks like I fulfilled my promise after all, eh? **

**Tyla****: This is no time for jokes! We're in the middle of no where!**

**Gohei:**** Jeez. I bring you to a safe place and you still complain. What is it that you want me to do exactly?**

**Tyla****: Ugh! Quiet you! Well…I guess we needed to get out of the city anyway.**

**The sounds of gunfire and lasers was even louder now. Tyla shrieked and covered her ears as a flash lit up the sky. Gohei quickly covered her up as some metal crashed near them.**

**Gohei****: Ah man! What in the hell is going on?!**

**Tyla****: We should move from here too!**

**Gohei suddenly sensed the strange presence again and it seemed like it was getting closer. He quickly flew Tyla and himself to a denser part of the forest. The feeling was getting closer and closer as he flew. The two then noticed a small village. By that village, was one of the red ships they saw back in West City.**

**Tyla****: Why are we so close to that thing Gohei?!**

**Gohei****: I sensed it again. That feeling.**

**Tyla****: Gohei?! This is no time to go crazy now! **

**Gohei suddenly began to fly towards the village. He knew he had to do something. He didn't feel comfortable just sitting back and doing nothing. It was as if something inside him knew he had to do this for a long time. Tyla began to shriek as they flew.**

**Tyla:**** Gohei, you idiot! What do you think you're doing now?!**

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gohei flew into the small village by the forest. He landed behind a house and put Tyla down, who was quite angry at him by this point.

Tyla: Really? You really flew to this village when I screamed the whole way not too?!

Gohei: Jeez. You're really bossy today aren't you? I just wanted to check the place out and see what was going on. We'll leave right after that, okay?

Tyla: Ugh! You're so hard to reason with sometimes! Fine! But you better make sure nothing happens to me!

Gohei: Consider yourself a goddess now. I won't let a hair on you're head get touched. Okay?

Tyla: Good. Well, I guess we should take a look around.

The two began to look around the village. Tyla hid behind Gohei, just in case. As they walked, they noticed that the village appeared to be empty.

Gohei: How anti-climatic. I was sure something was happening here. I don't even sense what I was sensing earlier.

Tyla: Good. Now, let's get out of here.

The two suddenly heard shouting coming from another end of the village. Gohei then sensed the presence he had before. This time, it was large. He found himself beginning to shake. Tyla quickly took notice.

Tyla: Gohei? What's the matter?

Gohei: I…I dunno. I've never been able to sense this well. Only in the past few weeks. Anyway, something big is on that side of the village.

Tyla: *sighs* I assume you want to go check it out?

Gohei: I'm glad you agree. Come on then.

He grabbed her hand and began to pull her as he ran. She only sighed. After a few moments, the two arrived on the other side of the village. They quickly hid behind a house and peeked around the corner. The shouting they heard earlier was coming from someone standing on a crate. Tyla recognized it as a Meatian, from the Planet Meat. They were humanoid life forms with red, spotted skin. He was wearing some kind of battle armor and a device around the right side of his head, with a colored lens. She looked around and realized that there were more men dressed like him, but they were of different races. Their armor colors all consisted of a black, red, and grey theme.

Tyla: I think they're all wearing Saiyan battle armor. And I think that device around their eyes is a Scouter.

Gohei: Uh…okay. How'd you figure that out? I've never heard of any of that.

Tyla: I have an old history book on extinct races. The armor and those devices look just like the pictures in my book.

Gohei: So, these guys are just soldiers? But some of them are Meatian. I even see a few Nameks thrown in there. Aren't we neutral with those races?

Tyla: I thought so too. *looks out* Hey! Look!

She was referring too a large group of humans. They had to be the villagers of this village the two figured. They were being rounded up by the armored group of soldiers. The Meatian standing on the crate began to speak again and Gohei and Tyla listed closely.

Meatian: Listen up, residents of the Planet Earth. The great and honorable Lord Icer is currently in the process of acquiring your planet and adding it to his great Empire. We would appreciate it if you would assist his Excellency in not putting up any resistance. All of this will go over smoothly if you just cooperate. As soon as your feeble armies either surrender or are destroyed, we will begin the process of adding you to Lord Icer's Empire. You will have most of the same rights as before with minor changes. Once again, you're cooperation is required or you will face dire consequences. Thank you. We will now begin searching this village for anything suspicious or anything that might put a dent in his Excellency's plan.

Some of the townspeople began to murmur, but were quickly silenced by the soldiers. Gohei and Tyla turned to each other.

Gohei: Lord Icer? Who the hell…excuse me. Who the heck is that?

Tyla: I dunno, but his name does sound familiar. So that's what happening. Our planet is being invaded by this Icer guy. What do you think that means?

Gohei: I dunno, but I don't like it. I think I wanna do something about this.

Tyla: Like what? Did you see all the soldiers out there? You're strong, but not that strong.

Gohei: Tch. No faith in me eh?

Tyla: That's not it. I just don't want you getting hurt. Look, why don't we just hide here for a bit? They'd see us if you tried to fly us outta here. We should be safe.

Gohei shrugged and sat beside her. They figured they would wait it out until all this heat died down. Gohei began to think as they waited.

Gohei: *thinking* Something about this Lord Icer guy has got my blood boiling. I've never met him, yet something in me wants to punch his lights out. I really don't feel like sitting here and doing nothing. I gotta help those people at the very least. Then again, Tyla's right. There's a whole army out there. I mean, I'm sure I could take out like fifty of them, but the other two-hundred might be a problem…

He suddenly sensed something. Or someone. He huddled closer to Tyla, who was confused. Footsteps suddenly approached them. They saw a Namekian soldier walking around. He hadn't spotted them yet as he searched behind the houses for anything suspicious. Suddenly, the device on his head began to beep. He then spoke in a confused voice.

Namekian: Hmm? What's this? A power level? That's strange. Humans shouldn't have high enough power levels to set off this scouter.

He began to search around. Gohei and Tyla knew they needed to move now.

Gohei: Oh crap! If that guy sees us, we're toast. Maybe I can hold him off while you run.

Tyla: No! I'm not leaving without you!

Gohei: Excellent time to be stubborn I guess. Okay then. We'll go together.

They began to crawl down an alley, just out of sight from the Namekian. At the end of the alley was an empty plaza. The two figured that it was empty enough for Gohei to fly them out of there. As they crawled out, they realized how wrong they were. There were about five soldiers of different races patrolling the area. As soon as Gohei and Tyla stepped out, the soldier's scouters went crazy. They all then turned to the two.

Gohei: Oh…shit.

Soldier 1: What the…oh. It's just some Earth kids.

Soldier 2: How'd they get past the others?

Soldier 3: Guys. I'm getting a low reading on my scouter. Says it's close by.

Soldier 1: Eh? It must be a malfunction. Humans don't…

All of their scouters suddenly went off again with the exact same reading as before. They all turned back to Gohei and Tyla.

Soldier 1: Oh…kay. Maybe I was wrong. It's…one of those kids?

Soldier 2: It's not that high of a reading. About 100.

Soldier 1: Still higher than any of these other humans. Way higher.

Soldier 3: *pushes button on scouter* It's the boy. The girl is normal.

Soldier 1: Some kid has a power level of 100? I wouldn't have believed it if all five of our scouters hadn't gone off at the same time. *to Gohei* Hey kid. Come here.

Gohei: *nervously* N-No way! What…for?!

Soldier 1: I wasn't asking you. Come here.

Tyla: Gohei! Don't!

Gohei: It's okay. If things get dicey, just run. Okay?

Gohei smiled quickly before slowly walking over to the soldier. Tyla began to sweat bullets as she had to stop herself from following. The soldier looked Gohei up and down for a few moments. He then turned to the other soldiers.

Soldier 1: We better kill him now. He could be quite annoying later on.

Gohei: *stunned* K-Kill me?!

Tyla: *stunned* Gohei! Run!

A soldier suddenly ran over to Tyla and began to subdue her on the ground. She struggled to get free as she began to yell with a purpose.

Tyla: GOHEI! RUN AWAY NOW!!!

Gohei looked around as the other four soldier stepped up. He clenched his fist and for some reason, had a grin on his face. He then turned to Tyla and smiled. She was confused at why he wasn't running away, let alone smiling.

Gohei: Sorry Tyla. I'd rather die than desert you. *to the soldiers* Ookie-doke! Which one of you is going down first?! I don't feel like playing along today!

Soldier 1: You can't be serious kid. It'd only take one of us to finish a weakling like you off, but if you wanna make this hard on yourself, I guess we can all oblige.

Gohei: Well then, let's see how easy it is!

Gohei suddenly charged at the soldier. He really hadn't had any real training in any form of fighting. His strength alone had gotten him through most of his troubles in the past. It was different now. He wasn't just fighting for himself. Tyla was depending on him as well. He knew he would have to pull out all the stops here to win. He threw a punch towards the soldier, putting all his strength behind it. There was a loud smacking sound. Gohei stood speechless, as the soldier had easily blocked his punch with one finger. He then kicked Gohei dead in the chest, sending him flying back into a house. There was a large crash as the house crumbled to the ground. Tyla looked on in horror.

Tyla: GOHEI! NO!!

The soldier wiped his boot off. The house Gohei crashed into came to a stop in falling down. It was then silent for a few moments.

Soldier 1: Dumb brat. Should have made it easier on himself and just gave in.

Suddenly, someone burst from the rubble. It was Gohei. He had a fiery blue aura around him as he flew towards the soldier, screaming loudly. Blood was pouring down his forehead. The soldier's scouter suddenly went off again. His eyes then widened.

Soldier 1: What the…?! His power level jumped up to 250?!

Gohei threw his entire body into the soldier and began pushing him back. The ground under the two was ripped apart by the force. The soldier quickly regained himself and began blocking Gohei with his left hand. His right suddenly began to glow yellow as he put it in front of Gohei. Suddenly, what appeared to be a yellow blast of some kind of energy shot out of it and sent Gohei flying back. He skidded across the ground and bounced a few times before coming to a stop. He laid motionlessly on the ground. His clothes were tattered and blood was dripping off his body. Tyla continued to cry out to him as she was helpless to do anything. The soldier caught his breath and pushed a button on his scouter.

Soldier 1: What in the world was that just then?! *checks scouter lens* Well, his power level has dropped to 80. *to the other soldiers* Finish him off before he has the chance to get up.

Tyla: No! Gohei! Get up Gohei! They're going to kill you if you don't get up!

Gohei continued to lie motionlessly on the ground. He appeared to be out cold. The remaining soldiers quickly walked up to him and held out their palms. They began to glow yellow. A flash suddenly filled the entire area.

END


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A bright, yellow flash filled the entire area for a few moments. Tyla shrieked in horror as it did. It then slowly subsided, leaving a thick cloud of smoke. The wind then blew that away. The four soldiers stood above a decent sized crater in the Earth. It was empty. Gohei was no where in sight. Tyla stared with a frozen look of horror, not believing her eyes. She then began to weep on the ground. The soldier that had fought Gohei smirked as he began to speak.**

**Soldier 1****: Well, that was a minor annoyance. Still, it did manage to kill some time.**

**Soldier 2****: What should we do with the girl?**

**Soldier 1****: Put her with the other Earthlings. No point in killing any of Lord Icer's servants.**

**The other soldiers nodded and began to move Tyla. She didn't even bother to resist, as she had an emotionless look on her face. She simply stared off into space. Suddenly, one of the soldier's scouters went off. It then exploded on his head. The others stared on.**

**Soldier 3****: What the hell?! I didn't even get to read that reading!**

**Soldier 1****: Most likely malfunction. Everyone, check their scouters!**

**Everyone pushed a button on their scouters. At the same time, they all got the same reading before their devices exploded. Only the leader's scouter remained in tact and he stood speechless at the reading.**

**Soldier 2****: Damn, that stings like hell!**

**Soldier 3****: *to Soldier 1* Looks like yours was the only one that stayed intact.**

**Soldier 1:**** *dreamily* Y-Yeah. I have the model that can…read very high power levels. Very high power levels.**

**Soldier 2****: Wait…you mean you actually have a reading? Mine exploded before I got to read it, so I figured it was a malfunction.**

**Soldier 3****: Yeah. So what does the scouter say about the power level?**

**Soldier 1****: *suddenly shouting* IT'S OVER 9000!!!!**

**The other soldiers gasped at the leader's words. They didn't even want to believe him at first. The leader slowly removed his scouter as his whole body shook.**

**Soldier 2****: W-what?! Nine thousand?! There's no way that can be right!**

**Soldier 3****: Y-Yeah! It…must be a malfunction! It's gotta be!**

**The leader's scouter suddenly beeped again. Everyone turned to it. He gulped and slowly put it back on his head. He pushed a button, then his jaw opened wide in disbelief. Everyone anxiously waited for him to say something.**

**Soldier 1****: It's coming this way! At top speed!**

**Suddenly, something crashed into the ground. Everyone quickly braced themselves. The soldiers carrying Tyla stopped as well to see what all the commotion was about. The smoke slowly cleared, revealing a figure. It was a young man. He had dark brown skin and spiky black hair that was short. He had a pink scar going down the left side of his face from the top of his eye to the bottom of his cheek. He was wearing a black gi with a red undershirt and boots. He was holding something in his hands. It was Gohei. Tyla's face lit up with glee. The soldiers stood speechless for a few moments at this man. He only stared each of them down. The leader then spoke.**

**Soldier 1****: So, you're the one that's supposed to have the power level of over nine thousand? Ha! What a joke you are! I expected someone or something much more intimidating. Instead, all we get is a mere boy! My scouter must have been malfunctioning after all.**

**The young man didn't respond. He just continued to stare the soldiers down. The leader then spoke again.**

**Soldier 1****: Nothing to say then? I guess I was right after all…**

**The soldiers that were holding Tyla realized she was gone. Everyone turned to see the young man holding her as well, a good distance away. The leader was awestruck. The young man placed Tyla on the ground as she only stared at him in awe. She finally managed to move her mouth to talk.**

**Tyla****: S-Sir, who are you? W-Were you the one who saved Gohei?**

**???****: *in a gentle voice* Would you mind watching him for a moment? I'll take care of this. *hands Gohei to her***

**Tyla****: S-Sure, but who are you?**

**The young man didn't answer her and flew over to the group of soldiers. They wasted no time in surrounding him from all sides. He didn't make a move. The leader growled in anger and began to shout.**

**Soldier 1****: You…you bastard. Who are you?! Surely you're power level can't truly be over nine thousand!**

**???:**** I'm not sure what you mean when say "power level", but I assure you that I am no weakling. Now, what are you all doing on this planet?**

**Soldier 1****: You…you're in no position to be making demands! But, since you're going to die anyway, I'll tell you. We are here under orders from Lord Icer to conquer this planet so he may add it to his already vast empire. We are also under orders to crush any nuisances, like you!**

**???****: I see. I don't know who this Lord Icer is, but I'm afraid I'll have to stop you all.**

**Soldier 1****: *laughing* What a riot you are! You fool! You think you can stand up to the army of Lord Icer! *to the soldiers* Destroy this eye sore already!**

**The soldiers quickly held their palms out and fired barrage of yellow energy blasts at the young man. He quickly jumped up and out of the way, as they crashed into each other and caused a large explosion. He floated in the air for a few moments as he began to think.**

**???****: *thinking* So, they can use ki. They don't seem to be able to sense it though. That's what those devices on their heads do. I think I'll take advantage of that.**

**The soldiers quickly flew up and surrounded him. They all charged in and began throwing a flurry of attacks. The young man seemed to be easily dodging them all. He then held his arms out. A shockwave suddenly erupted from his hands, sending the soldiers crashing into the ground below. The leader stared in disbelief. The soldiers slowly regained themselves. The young man put his palms together and red energy began to form. After a few moments, a large blast was ready.**

**???****: Ryuho Cannon!**

**A huge, red blast of energy erupted from his palms and slammed into the ground below. The soldiers were blown away by the impact and they crashed into various building. They were out for the count now. That only left the leader. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The young man slowly floated towards the ground. He then began to walk towards the leader, who took a few steps back.**

**Soldier 1****: Just who the hell are you?!**

**???****: If you want a name, then remember this one. I am Axel. That's all I'm know by.**

**Soldier 1****: No mere human can have as much power as you do! What are you?!**

**Axel****: I can't answer that question because I don't know myself. Now, are you going to surrender or am I going to have to get physical?**

**Soldier 1****: You fool. I'm a Meatian! We are one of the strongest races in the universe! Don't think that I'll just…**

**Axel suddenly appeared in the soldier's face. There was a loud popping sounds as he drove his fist into the Meatian's chest. His pupils disappeared as he fell to the ground. Axel shook his fist and looked around. His work here was done. Tyla couldn't believe what she had just seen. This mysterious man made quick work of those soldiers, she thought. He began to walk over towards her. She was a bit nervous because she still didn't know his true intentions.**

**Tyla****: Uh…Mister…**

**Axel****: Are you okay young lady?**

**Tyla****: Uh…yes! Yeah, I'm just fine! Thank you for saving Gohei. Oh…I'm Tyla!**

**Axel****: I'm simply known as Axel. It's nice to meet you.**

**Tyla****: Axel. Okay. Thank you.**

**It was then that Tyla noticed how much Axel looked like Gohei. The resemblance was amazing. She found herself staring at Axel for a few moments. He noticed her stare and spoke.**

**Axel****: Is something the matter?**

**Tyla****: *embarrassed* N-No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare!**

**Axel****: *looking around* Well, we better get out of here. I'm sure someone will be coming to see what happened to all these men.**

**Tyla****: Uh…but there's a whole bunch of soldiers back there that have the villagers hostage.**

**Axel****: Not a problem. I handled that before I came to save you. I even managed to disable that weird craft of theirs. The village is perfectly safe now.**

**Tyla****: W-Wow, you're amazing.**

**Axel****: Get on my back. I'll take you to my place. You must be tired.**

**Tyla nodded and she and the uncurious Gohei piled onto Axel's back. He began flying towards the mountains. Tyla was amazed because he flew much faster than Gohei did. In only a few minutes, the dusty red mountains came into view. Dust began to blow into her face as she spat some out. She wondered why they were flying here because there didn't look to be a house or a village in sight. Axel landed in front of a giant cave. You could already see torches lighting the way.**

**Tyla****: Uh…**

**Axel****: Well, this is my home. Follow me.****Tyla****: *thinking* This guy lives in a cave?!**

**They walked towards the end of the cave, which had a few sheets lying on the ground and a burning fire in the middle. Fish were cooking on sticks. Axel invited her to sit around the fire and she did. He put Gohei under a blanket by the fire. Tyla then looked around the cave. Water was dripping from the ceiling. She couldn't understand how this guy could survive in this place, let alone live here. He suddenly spoke, breaking her train of thought.**

**Axel****: You must be hungry. Would you like some fish?**

**Tyla****: Oh! Sure…I mean, if you don't mind.**

**She grabbed one and stared at it awkwardly for a few moments. The fish hadn't been skinned or gutted or anything, she thought. She then slowly took a bite. It was tastier than she thought it'd be. She then took a few more bites.**

**Axel****: Have as much as you want there's plenty.**

**Tyla nodded and began to munch down on more fish. An hour passed as Axel stood by the entrance to his cave. A sinister presence was in the air.**

**Axel****: Something is going to happen. I can just feel it.**

**He walked back inside to find Tyla sleeping on some sheets. The sounds of murmuring could be heard as he turned to Gohei. He was waking up. The boy slowly looked and around, not realizing where he was. Axel sat by the fire as he came to his senses. Gohei suddenly stood and glared at Axel.**

**Gohei****: Y-You…where am I?! How did Tyla and me get here?!**

**Axel****: Well I…**

**Gohei****: *angrily* If you've hurt her in any way…**

**Axel****: Calm yourself. I rescued you and her from that army of soldiers. That is how you came to be here.**

**Gohei****: *suddenly remembering* Tch. I could have taken care of it on my own.**

**Axel****: I'm actually surprised you can stand after how much damage you took.**

**Gohei sat down and turned away from Axel, crossing his arms. Axel couldn't help but chuckle. The fire between them continued to blaze. Suddenly, the sound of Gohei's stomach growling could be heard. He tried to ignore it, but the rumbling kept repeating over and over again. Axel spoke.**

**Axel****: I guess you're hungry. Why don't you have one of those fish?**

**Gohei****: I-I'm not hungry. Back off.**

**Axel****: Well then, suit yourself. They're here if you want any.**

**Axel took a fish from the fire and began to eat. Gohei peeked his eyes towards him and rubbed his stomach. He suddenly snatched a fish from the fire and began munching on it.**

**Gohei****: Alright! I'll…*chewing*…have one stinky fish! But that's it mister!**

**Axel****: Fine. I won't force you to eat anymore.**

**Gohei****: *chewing and thinking* Jesus, this is the best thing I've eaten in weeks!**

**END**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Axel, Gohei, and Tyla continued to eat fish around the roaring fire. A few hours had passed since they first arrived in the cave. Gohei lunged at his food with no mercy as Tyla watched on in horror. Axel chuckled to himself as he watched the two. The fire began to die down. Axel quickly put a new log in, setting the blaze anew. Gohei finally polished off the rest of his food and dropped the bones on the ground. Dozens of fish bones were surrounding him on the ground. He then looked around, as if looking for more food.

Gohei: What? Is that all you got?

Axel: Well, you have quite an appetite. Unfortunately, that's all I had with me.

Tyla: Are you a garbage disposal? Jeez. I've never seen someone eat like you do.

Gohei: Well, I'm a growing boy. I guess that hit the spot after all.

Axel: I'm glad you liked it. I'll have to remember to go catch some more later.

Gohei: *suddenly* Say bub. Who are you exactly?

Tyla: I was wondering about that too. You're so strong and you live in a cave.

Axel: Yes, I suppose someone like myself would seem strange to you all. Answering your question is a bit difficult. As I said before, I'm not sure myself who I am.

Tyla: What do you mean? I mean…if you don't mind explaining.

Axel: It's not a problem. Well, I know nothing of my parents or any sort of family, if I have any at all. I was found as an infant by an old man. Ryu was his name. It would seem that someone had left me in an empty machine of some sort. Master said he had never seen anything like it. Any who, Master Ryu raised me like I was his own son. He gave me the name of Axel as well. It so happens that he was also a renowned martial artist. He had secluded himself to a small house in the mountains because the arts of martial arts had long been forgotten. Anyway, along with teaching me all the skills to lead an ordinary life, he also taught me his form of the martial arts: the Ryu Ken.

Gohei: Sounds bad ass.

Tyla: Gohei! What have I told you about cursing?

Gohei: Sorry, Mom. *to Axel* Go back to that story.

Axel: Of course. They Ryu Shinkei style requires the utmost disciple and well developed manipulation and sensing of ki.

Tyla: Ki? I've never heard of that before.

Gohei: Is it a type of candy bar, 'cause I'm still hungry.

Tyla: You vacuum cleaner! You just ate like thirty pieces of fish! *sighs* I really wonder about you sometimes. *to Axel* I'm sorry. You can go on if you want now.

Axel: *chuckles* Right. Ki is the energy within all living beings. From humans, to plants, to Namekians, everything has ki. Now, the amount of ki something has can differ depending on what it is. For example, most humans have a pretty low amount of ki, while a plant would have even lower ki. But, you also have the ability to raise your ki through training. A martial artist would have more ki than say…a mailman. Are you understanding this? I'll explain it again if you don't.

Tyla: No. I think I got the basics of it.

Axel: That's great. You catch on quick.

Tyla: Wait, is ki that yellow stuff those guys were shooting?

Axel: Yes. Ki can be used for many different things. You can use it for flight or manipulate it to make an energy blast. You can even use it for a quick burst of energy.

Gohei: Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're trying to say the reason I can fly is because I'm using this "ki" or whatever?

Axel: *nods yes* Exactly. You seem to have some ability in using ki. I wouldn't be wrong in saying that you can sense ki as well?

Gohei: Sense ki? Er…*begins to think* Well, I had been getting a strange feeling about something. Then the feeling got stronger as I approached that village.

Axel: I see. That's the same reason I went. I sensed some unusually strong powers and knew they couldn't be ordinary humans.

Tyla: I guess it was a good thing you did. You saved our lives.

Gohei: Tch. I told you I could have handled it myself.

Tyla: *ignoring Gohei* So, Mister Axel. What ever happened to your Master Ryu?

Axel: Master Ryu was an accomplished martial artist back in his younger years and considered one of the strongest men on the planet, but there was one foe he couldn't beat. Age. Master died a few years ago. I had always envisioned him as being invincible, so when he passed, I was stunned for awhile. After a few months, I decided to live out her and continue my training. And that's about the whole story.

Tyla: Wow! That's an amazing tale!

Gohei: …I guess. Say, how'd you get that scar on your face?

Axel felt the scar on the left side of his face for a moment.

Axel: I…I'm not sure. I've had this ever since I was a child.

Gohei: Huh. Me too. That's creepy. We have the same scar, but on opposite sides.

Tyla: You two look the same too. Are you brothers or something?

Axel and Gohei stared at each other for a few moments.

Axel: Like I said, I don't know of any siblings or family I might have.

Gohei: And I've been an orphan forever.

Tyla: And how old are you Mister Axel?

Axel: *begins to think* Let's see…if I'm not mistaken, it was nineteen years ago that Master Ryu found me as an infant.

Tyla: So your nineteen. Okay…

Gohei: Are you going somewhere with this Tyla?

Tyla: Well, I think that…

Suddenly, Axel sensed a huge power approaching their location. Gohei began to wobble around a bit.

Gohei: *groggily* Whoa! It's like a tank just ran over me! What is that I'm sensing?!

Axel: There's an incredible power approaching this cave.

Tyla: I-Is it those soldiers again?

Axel: I'm not sure. It feels a bit different from the others.

Suddenly, the cave began to shake violently. Tyla shrieked and quickly latched on to Axel's leg. Rocks began to fall down from the ceiling. Axel grabbed the two and began to fly towards the exit. The entire cave was caving in. After a few moments, they made it out in the knick of time. The three then looked to see a giant, red ship landing in the wastelands below. He slowly flew down to get a better look. Dozens of soldiers were beginning to pile out of the ship.

Axel: Damn! They must have tracked us with those devices on their heads.

Tyla: What's wrong Mister Axel? Can't you just take them out like you did before?

Axel: Correct. That shouldn't be a problem. You two, stay here.

He flew out from behind the rock formation they were hiding behind and landed a good distance away from the soldiers. All of their scouters suddenly went off, then exploded on their heads. This obviously turned their attention towards Axel, who only stood silently. A Namekian soldier then spoke.

Namekian Soldier: Uh…I think that's the guy!

Meatian Soldier: You're right! He's that dark-skinned human!

Axel: You all need to leave this planet right now. I don't have to get violent, but I will if I have too.

Suddenly, the ramp that led up to the red spacecraft reopened. All the soldiers suddenly lined up beside it, as if making a path. Axel stared on in confusion. Someone stepped out the ship and began walking down the path. It was a human-looking person, but he was rather large, maybe roughly the size of three people.. He had a blonde Mohawk in the center of his head, that being his only hair. He had on a scouter with a yellow lens and black leggings and sleeves to go along with his battle armor. He stared at Axel up and down for a few moments before walking closer to him. The man suddenly began to speak in a slightly childish voice.

???: You are the one? The one with the extraordinarily high power level?

Axel: I believe so. I am Axel.

???: I see. I see. *nods for a few moments* Good! I was starting to think that conquering this planet would be too simple. I am Plinto, one of the four generals leading this invasion.

Axel: You're one of the leaders? Good. Then perhaps we can negotiate this reasonably. Is there anyway you can leave this planet in peace?

Plinto: I see. I see. Well, I'm afraid I can't. Even if I wanted to, it's out of my hands. This is the will of Lord Icer and I have no wish to question it.

Axel: So, that's your decision then? I guess I'll have to take you all down myself.

Plinto: I see. I see. You're not to familiar with alien races are you? I am a Brutian, from the planet Brutan Four. You see, we have ten times the strength of a normal human being and are fifty times as durable. You'll see that I won't go down as easily as the soldiers you disposed of earlier.

Axel: Is that a fact? *thinking* Then that probably explains why his power is so high. I thought I was sensing an whole army before, but its just this guy by himself!

Plinto: *pushes a button on his scouter* Hmm…the reading says you're power level is just over nine thousand. I see. I see. Well, this should take a little bit of effort then. Twenty minutes tops.

Axel: You're going to lose if you already start underestimating me.

Plinto: I see. I see. Well, let's put that to the test.

Gohei and Tyla watched the whole scene from their hiding place.

Tyla: Oh man…look at that guy! He's towering over Axel!

Gohei: Tch. He don't look so tough. I'm sure Axel'll smack the taste out his mouth!

Tyla: I don't think it's going to be as simple as that.

Gohei: Stop thinking so much Tyla. I used to beat up kids way bigger than me.

Tyla: Did they have an intergalactic army to command too?

Gohei: Well…not exactly.

Tyla: I thought so. Anyway, I'm not sure we should leave him all alone with all those soldiers. You know they don't like to play fair.

Gohei: *stands* Well…*cracks knuckles* I'll go help him then!

Tyla: *pulls him down* No you don't! He told us to stay here and we're going to do that!

Gohei: Jeez. You're no fun at all.

Axel got into a fighting stance, reminiscent of a fierce dragon. Plinto chuckled. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife as the two fighters stared each other down. Axel suddenly flew towards Plinto at high speed. He began throwing a flurry of punches and kicks that were connecting. Plinto looked like a rag doll as he was being hit from all directions. Axel then threw a fierce kick dead into his stomach, causing him to fly back into a large mountain. With an enormous crash, the entire mountain fell to the ground. Rubble went flying everywhere as Tyla shrieked in terror. The soldiers looked on in complete shock. Axel himself surprised that he'd done that with such ease. Everyone quieted down after a few moments. Suddenly, a surprised look appeared on Axel's face. Then, all the rubble suddenly exploded, as Plinto stepped out. The scouter on his face had cracked a bit. He took it off and crushed it in his hands. The large man appeared to be completely unharmed. He flew back over to Axel, who had a stunned look on his face.

Plinto: I see. I see. I was curious as to how much your punches hurt. Not bad I guess.

Axel: *thinking* How could he not have been hurt at all?!

Plinto: Well, I've seen enough. Are you ready?

A fiery, red aura began to surround Plinto as the ground began to shake. Then, the entire area began to shake. All the soldiers began to wobble around on the ground. Gohei quickly shielded Tyla away from the falling rocks around them. Axel's eyes widened as Plinto continued his power up.

Axel: *thinking* I've never felt a power this large before! And it's getting bigger!

The ground continued to shake as Plinto charged for Axel. He then vanished. Before Axel could look for him, a kick nailed him in the back of the head and sent him flying. Plinto suddenly appeared in front of him and threw an axe handle with both fists, sending him crashing into the ground. The earth shook for a moment. Axel laid in a giant crater and slowly got to his feet. Blood was running down his face. His vision was also a little blurry, as he wobbled around.

Axel: *thinking* I might have a concussion. Reminds me of the time I used to get hit by Master.

Plinto held his arm out and suddenly fired a large, red blast towards Axel. He slowly held out his arms and began to block it with his hands. He struggled, as the blast began to push him back. He quickly fired a yellow blast into the center of the bigger blast, cancelling it out. Axel heavily breath. The top part of his gi was tattered and falling off, so he ripped it off himself, leaving only his black under shirt. Plinto suddenly began to shout.

Plinto: I see. I see. You're still strong enough to resist. Good!

Axel: Even after a blast like that, he's still got plenty of energy. I see. This fight will be the toughest one I've had so far.

END


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Axel groggily got back into his fight stance, with his vision continuing to blur. He must have been hit pretty hard from Plinto's last shot. Plinto suddenly charged at him again and began pummeling him with his large fist. Axel seemed helpless as blow after blow hit his face. Gohei and Tyla cringed as they watched on. Plinto then back handed him, causing him to skid across the ground. He laid there, trying to get up. His face was swollen as well. Blood dripped from his mouth as he gasped for air. Plinto slowly walked over to him and picked him up by his shirt.

Plinto: I see. I see. I figured you would put up more of a fight. Well, I am a very busy man, so I must end this now.

Axel: My…master always told me…never to under…estimate my opponent. You're…about to see why he was right!

An orange aura suddenly began to surround Axel. He then kicked himself free from Plinto and flipped back. He then charged towards his foe and threw a punch. It nailed Plinto in the face and sent him flying back. Axel then held out his hand and fired a yellow blast towards the large man. It seemed to crash into him as there was an explosion. Plinto landed on the ground on one knee. His armor had been cracked and blood ran down his mouth. He wiped it off and seemed a bit surprised. The orange aura around Axel died down as he caught his breath. Plinto signaled to one of his men and they handed him a new scouter. He securely attached it to his face and pushed a button. The device began to beep for a few moments before a final beep sounded.

Plinto: His power level is still only nine-thousand. So, where did that burst of strength come from?

Axel: *suddenly* Ryu Ken Max!

The orange aura suddenly appeared around him again and Plinto's scouter suddenly went off.

Plinto: What's this?! His power level suddenly shot up to 18,000?!

Axel put his hands together and orange electricity began to crackle around them. The fiery, orange aura around him began to intensify as the ground under him began to crumble. Gohei's eyes widened as he watched on. Axel continued to scream with power, as an orange blast began to form in his palms. Plinto's scouter continued to beep.

Plinto: What in the…his power level is still rising?! It's over 21,000 now!

Axel: *thinking* Sorry Master. I know you told me not to use the Ryu Ken Max, but this is an emergency. Please forgive me.

The blast was nearly as big as he was now, as the entire area began to shake. Plinto continued to watch on.

Axel: Ryuho Cannon Max!

The giant blast erupted from his hands and headed towards Plinto. The large man put his arms out to shield himself, as the blast suddenly flew into him. It was so big that it accidentally killed the soldiers that were unfortunate enough to be in the way. The blast then destroyed the giant spaceship sitting in the wastelands. It also obliterated half of the area. By the time it was over, there was a giant trail sitting in from of Axel. He fell to one knee while breathing heavily. He looked out to see no one in sight. Gohei and Tyla suddenly ran over to him.

Tyla: Oh my God! Are you alright?!

Gohei: Damn! That was one big ass orange-thingy you shot at that guy! There's no way he's in one piece!

Axel: *breathing heavily* I wouldn't say…that. He's not dead yet.

Gohei: What? He must have hit you too hard.

Axel: I'll admit that. Listen. He'll be back in a few moments and I used up all of my energy in that last attack. The two of you need to get out of here.

Tyla: B-But, what about you Mister Axel?

Axel: I'll be alright. But that's not important right now. Gohei, you need to fly her away from here.

Gohei: W-Well, if you say so.

Gohei picked up Tyla and began to fly away. As they left, they continued to look back towards Axel, who only smiled. Soon, they were out of sight. Axel turned his head towards a large power he sensed. Someone suddenly floated to the ground. It was Plinto. His armor had been completely destroyed and only his black body suit was left. Some of his hair seemed to be singed off, but otherwise, he was fine. Axel wasn't surprised and had a feeling this could happen. Plinto began to clap his hands suddenly.

Plinto: I see. I see. Very good. I've got to ask you before I kill you. What was that orange aura and power up you did?

Axel: I see. You're curious. I guess it's alright to tell you. You see, that technique can temporarily increase my power, but it drains all of my energy after I'm done. It was a technique taught to me by my Master, although, he did warn me never to use it. I can see why now. I guess you'll…be wanting to finish me off now.

Plinto: Yes. I suppose I should. I see. I see. I'll have to fill out quite a lot of paperwork for the ship and all these soldiers.

Suddenly, a very small blast of blue energy hit Plinto in the back. He didn't even flinch. He turned around to see Gohei flying in the air. His hands were together and smoking.

Gohei: Oh snap! So that's how you do that energy stuff!

Axel: I thought I told you to run!

Gohei: Heh! Sorry bub. I don't take orders too well. Don't worry, I dropped Tyla off somewhere and decided to come back and help you!

Axel: There's nothing you can do here! You'll only get yourself killed!

Gohei: Tch. This brute can't kill me.

He landed on the ground with a grin on his face. Plinto turned to him and stared him up and down.

Plinto: I see. I see. I don't have my scouter, but I can tell that you're weak.

Gohei: Hey! Don't underestimate me! I'll knock your ass flat on the ground!

Axel: *thinking* Damn! I'd stop him, but…I can't even move right now!

Gohei: Come on then! Give me your best shot sucka!

Plinto suddenly punched him in the face, sending him flying back. He skidded against the ground a few times before coming to a stop. He then slowly sat up. Plinto appeared in front of him and kicked him back into the wall of a mountain. He plopped to the ground and groaned. Axel got to his feet, but fell flat on his back. He was in way to much pain to move.

Axel: Ugh! Why won't this body move?!

Gohei wasn't moving anymore. Plinto walked over to him and picked him up by his shirt. For some reason, Gohei was laughing, even with his bruised up face. He coughed up some blood and gasped for air.

Gohei: I-Is that all y-you got?! Come on! I-I can…take some more!

Plinto: I see. I see. You're a glutton for punishment aren't you. Are you that young man's brother or something? You both seem to love being beat.

Gohei: I don't know…what you're talking a-about, y-you…punk! W-Wait until my I can feel my arms a-again!

Plinto: I see. Well, I think it's about time I ended this.

Axel suddenly charged at Plinto and began throwing a flurry of punches at his back. The large man didn't even flinch. Plinto suddenly swatted Axel back a few feet. He groaned and laid on the ground. He then turned back to Gohei, who spit in his face. He wiped it off with his other hand as Gohei snickered.

Gohei: E-Eat…that! W-Wait until…he g-gets up! He's gonna kick…your…a-ass!

Plinto: Both of you are beginning to annoy me. Even we Brutians have our limits. I think its about time I ended this. I'll finish you off first.

Gohei: Oh yeah! Do your worst!

Plinto suddenly fired a red blast right through Gohei's chest. The boy had a blank look on his face as he hit the ground. There was a small hole on the left side of his chest as he laid motionlessly on the ground. Axel saw the whole thing and was speechless. Plinto shook his head.

Plinto: Well, you asked for it.

Axel: H-How could you…he was a child!

Plinto: I see. Well, he should have known better to stay off the battlefield.

Axel: How is that an excuse! You…!

The ground below Axel began to shake. Plinto looked around, obviously confused at what was happening. A fiery, golden aura suddenly began to surround Axel. He yelled with power, as his hair flashed from gold to black. The ground began to break all around them. Axel's muscles began to bulge and his hair stood on end. His eyes turned green and his hair turned gold. Whatever was happening was finally done. Axel grit his teeth and glared at Plinto, who only stood speechless.

Axel: I'll make you pay for what you've done!

Plinto: For once, I don't see. What in the world are you?! Certainly you couldn't be a…

Axel: You're a dead man!

Axel slowly began to walk towards Plinto, who was a bit nervous for some reason. As Axel approached him, he threw a huge punch. Axel vanished as it was about to hit him and the punch only smashed the ground below. A voice suddenly came from behind Plinto.

Axel: What's the matter? You've gotten so slow all of a sudden!

Plinto quickly turned and threw a back hand, but Axel easily caught it with his hand. He then began to squeeze it tightly, causing Plinto to scream in pain and even fall to his knees. He quickly broke free and flew back, rubbing his hand. Axel only stood, continuing to glare at him.

Plinto: You are powerful. I have no other choice but to use my full power.

Axel: Come on then! I'll crush you while you're at your full power!

A red aura began to surround Plinto as he began to power up. Axel only stood, waiting for his opponents true power. Suddenly, the aura around Plinto began to shrink until it covered every part of his body. A large gust of wind burst from his body. Axel stood undaunted.

Plinto: Well now, it's been awhile since I've had to use this technique. Basically, it compresses all my ki around my body, further increasing my sturdy defense. I don't know what transformation you just did, but you have lost now that I've been forced to do this.

Axel: Talk is cheap! Come on then!

The two dashed towards each other and both threw a punch. There was a giant shockwave as their attacks connected. The entire area began to shake. Axel suddenly vanished, reappeared behind Plinto, and threw a kick towards the back of his head. The giant didn't budge and inch and grabbed Axel leg. He attempted to throw him, but he vanished out of his grasp. Axel reappeared a few feet away.

Plinto: I see. I see. You are fast.

Axel: Enough talking! You're going to pay for hurting Gohei!

Plinto: I see. Like I said before, you won't be able to get past my defense.

Axel suddenly put his palms together and an even bigger, red blast began to form that was even larger than the last one. Plinto quickly flew back a good distance and started charging a blast of his own. The two suddenly fired their attacks and they crashed into each other. The entire area lit up with a flash as the two beams began to push against each other. Plinto groaned as he was having trouble keeping his attack up against the might of Axel's. Suddenly, a blue blast hit Plinto in the back, distracting him for a moment. Gohei was flying above him with his hands smoking. He then fell to the ground, unconscious. Axel took the chance and added some punch to his attack. His beam began to overtake Plinto's and then slammed into him. He screamed, as he was then obliterated by the blast. The entire area exploded from the blast. Rubble began crashing towards the ground as a dust storm began spawned up. The mountainous area looked like a war zone. After a few moments, everything settled down.

END


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Gohei slowly opened his eyes. He then sat up and cringed in pain. There was a sharp pain in the right side of his chest. He looked down and realized his torso was heavily bandaged. Then he looked around and realized he was in a hospital. Sleeping in a chair by his bed was Tyla. He checked the clock and saw that it was eleven o'clock in the morning. The next day, he thought. Tyla seemed to hear him waking up and awoke herself.**

**Tyla****: Oh! Gohei! You're up!**

**Gohei****: Y-Yeah. How did I get here by the way?**

**Tyla****: Huh? Don't you remember? You almost died!**

**Gohei****: Uh…*thinks* Oh yeah! That Pinto bean guy tried to kill me!**

**Tyla****: Tried?! He nearly did! You ****would**** have died had Axel not gotten you here in time! The doctors said it was a miracle you survived!**

**Gohei****: What is "here" exactly?**

**Tyla****: Oh, we're in North City. The invaders have nearly conquered every other city in this area. West City included. This was the only hospital in the area that was still taking on patients. Their coming in from all over the place!**

**Gohei****: Jeez. What a mess everything has turned into.**

**Tyla****: Yeah. Our armies don't seem to be any match for these invaders. It probably won't be long before they conquer the whole world.**

**Gohei****: *smacks fist into hand* Not if I let that happen. Say, where is that Axel guy?**

**Tyla****: I'm not sure. He simply dropped us off here and said goodbye. I'm sure he didn't go back to the mountains. That place was completely destroyed in that battle a few days ago.**

**Gohei****: *surprised* A few days ago?! Just how long have I been here?!**

**Tyla****: Oh, I'd say almost a week.**

**Gohei****: A week?! *gets up* We've got no time to sit around! We've got an entire planet to save I tell you!**

**Tyla****: Huh? What are we supposed to do about it? We're just kids.**

**Gohei****: Look, I'm uber badass and you're super smart. We can figure something out!**

**Tyla****: It'll take more than us to save the world. We'd need ****a lot**** of help!**

**Gohei****: Let's go find Axel. I've got something I want to ask him.**

**Tyla****: You can't leave the hospital! You're in no shape to do anything right now!**

**Gohei****: Aw, you worry too much! Come on!**

**He suddenly grabbed her hand and flew straight through the window, breaking it. Tyla shrieked loudly as they began to fly through the sky. North City was very similar to West City in its architecture, with only minor changes. It was also one of the few cities in the area where the invaders hadn't touched down. But even that wouldn't last forever. Gohei then realized he didn't know where he was going. Axel was his target, but he had no clue where to start looking. Tyla suddenly smacked him upside the head, causing him to zigzag in the air for a moment.**

**Gohei****: Hey! What the heck was that for?!**

**Tyla****: Are you insane?! You just broke that window!**

**Gohei****: Don't sweat it. We'll come pay for it after we save the world.**

**Tyla:**** Later?! We don't even have any money!**

**Gohei****: Jeez! Is complaining all you do?!**

**Tyla****: You're so irresponsible that you make it easy to complain!**

**Gohei****: Ay, yai, yai. I had to get stuck with you of all people…**

**Tyla****: Hmph! If that's how you feel, I'll just stop talking!**

**Gohei****: It must be my lucky day!**

**She smacked him upside the head again and turned hers in disgust. He cringed for a few moments before suddenly sensing someone's energy. He recognized it as Axel's. It wasn't too far from their current location. In fact, it felt like he was still in the city. After a few minutes of flying, Gohei landed by a small dojo. He let Tyla down as they stared at the building. The sign on top of the roof read "Dragon Martial Arts."**

**Tyla****: A dojo? Well, you don't see too many of these in this day and age. Why'd you wanna stop here anyway?**

**Gohei****: I tracked down that Axel guy here. Come on.**

**Gohei walked towards the door. Tyla shrugged and followed after them. He slowly opened the doors and the two stepped inside. It was quite small indoors with a large mat in the middle, supposedly for training. The walls were green on all sides and there was a picture of a ferocious, green dragon on the front wall. They stepped toward the center and looked around. No one appeared to be in here.**

**Tyla****: Well, this was anti-climatic. I don't see Axel anywhere.**

**Gohei****: Yeah, I'm not sensing him anymore either.**

**Suddenly, a large group of people fell from the ceiling and landed all around them. They appeared to be students of all ages and gender, as they all wore karate uniforms with a dragon emblem on the back. Tyla suddenly shrieked and Gohei covered his ears.**

**Gohei****: Jeez! Stop SCREAMING!!!**

**Tyla****: S-Sorry! They just surprised me!**

**Gohei****: Hey! Who are you all?!**

**The students didn't respond. They all just gave a sudden shout. Gohei quickly grabbed Tyla and floated into the air as the students all rushed in. He growled in anger and flew a good distance back. He dropped to the ground, putting Tyla down. He then cracked his knuckles.**

**Gohei****: Stay here. I'll handle this.**

**Tyla****: O-Okay. Just be careful.**

**Gohei****: Got it love.**

**Gohei stepped over towards the large group of students. They got into a stance that reminded him of Axel. They all then charged towards Gohei, who nervously prepared to defend himself. They all suddenly stopped when someone suddenly shouted. They quickly stood straight as if they were in the military. Gohei turned around and saw an old man coming out of the back room. He was bald with a long, white beard that went down to his knees. He was holding a cane as he slowly walked towards the group. The man then shouted again, and the students eased up, but still didn't move. The old man slowly walked over to Gohei, who seemed to relax a bit.**

**Gohei****: Thanks old man. I was getting…**

**???****: You! Boy! How dare you disturb the sanctity of my dojo!**

**Gohei****: Eh?! Hold on! They attacked me…**

**???****: Silence!**

**His voice seemed to echo throughout the whole dojo. Gohei suddenly felt as if someone was squeezing his neck very tightly. The old man then spoke again.**

**???****: Now, what is the reason that caused you to come here? Surely, someone as young as you has no desire to learn the martial arts.**

**Gohei****: Tch. Not really. I'm looking for someone and I think he's been here before.**

**???****: Ah, so you are searching for someone. *pauses for a few moments* The one you seek has just left. Just a few minutes ago.**

**Gohei****: Huh? How do you know who I'm…**

**???****: I know many things. I am over one-hundred years in age.**

**Gohei****: Jeez. You old fossil…**

**???****: Silence, you impudent fool! You know nothing and question everything!**

**Gohei****: But, I didn't even…**

**???****: Silence! Now…*rubs beard*…yes. As I said, the one you're looking for just left.**

**Gohei****: *bitterly* Uh…did he say where he was going?**

**???****: No. He only wanted to talk. Ah. I haven't introduced myself. I am Daigu, master of this esteemed dojo and a keeper of the forgotten art of fighting. Welcome to the Dragon Dojo, one of the few remaining houses of martial arts. And who are you, young man?**

**Gohei****: I-I'm Gohei. And my friend over there is Tyla.**

**Tyla****: H-Hi there. I apologize if we interrupted something and if my friend was disrespectful! He's sort of an…idiot.**

**Gohei****: Hey! What the heck is that supposed to mean?!**

**Daigu****: My students were just in the middle of a training session when you stepped in. They are trained to attack any unfamiliar entity. Especially during all this invasion talk. **

**Gohei****: Wait…you said this was the Dragon Dojo right?**

**Daigu****: That is indeed correct. It is the only place left on the planet that teaches the art of the Ryu Ken.**

**Tyla****: The Ryu Ken? Hey! Isn't that the form of martial arts that Axel uses?!**

**Daigu****: You must mean the young man who left earlier. Yes. If I remember correctly, his master was Ryu Nobunaga. He was a student of mine and one of the greatest users of the Ryu Ken. That young man that left was curious about this dojo and wanted to discover if it had anything to do with his late master. We spent the last half hour talking.**

**Tyla****: Well, that answers that question.**

**Gohei****: Yeah. Thanks old man. We'll be leaving now.**

**Daigu****: Not so fast boy!**

**Gohei****: Eh? What did I do now?!**

**Daigu****: I was asked by that young man, in the event that you came, to train you in the arts of the Ryu Ken.**

**Gohei****: Look, I appreciate the gesture old man, but we don't have time to stay here training. We got an alien invasion going on. So…**

**Daigu****: Silence!**

**His voice echoed through the whole dojo. Gohei quickly closed his mouth and said nothing more. Daigu then cleared his throat and spoke again.**

**Daigu****: You fool. You expect to fight when you don't even know how to stand?**

**Gohei****: Well actually, I know how to stand just…**

**Daigu:**** SILENCE!!!**

**This time, the entire dojo actually shook for a few moments. Gohei completely shut up and was prepared to say nothing else for the entire day. The old man then rubbed his beard again and spoke.**

**Daigu****: Now. If you go out there to fight, you ****will**** die. There is no questioning that. Now, you can either stay here and train or go to your death. It is your decision.**

**Gohei****: W-Well…how long would you say this training would take?**

**Daigu****: Years and years of training and dedication.**

**Gohei****: Huh?! Are you…*suddenly thinks* Uh…I mean…I would love to stay here that long, but the Earth could be doomed by then! Isn't there anyway I could learn faster?! **

**Daigu****: Hmm…you wish to obtain the knowledge of a master in only a few days?**

**Gohei****: It would help.**

**Daigu****: Hmm…*strokes beard* That is impossible. But…there is a way you can learn, but not be confined to this dojo.**

**Gohei****: Great! Now, what do I have to do?**

**The door to the dojo suddenly creaked open and everyone turned towards it. A young man stepped in. He had long, blonde hair, going down to his back. His eyes were blue and sparkling. He had on a black tank top, black fingerless gloves, and blue jeans. Black boots were on his feet. He lowered his black sunglasses and looked towards the others. He then began to walk over to them.**

**???****: Well well, what do we have here?**

**Daigu****: Ah…Kain. Right on time.**

**Kain****: Yep. Sorry it took me so long Master Daigu. I was just getting the latest info on this whole invasion thing. Seems that those flying ships are on their way to North City. They'll be here within a few hours by my prediction.**

**Gohei****: A few hours?! Are you serious?!**

**Kain****: And you are? We're allowing kids in the dojo now Master?**

**Gohei****: Hey! Don't talk about me like that!**

**Kain****: Uh-huh. *to Daigu* So, what do you want us to do? Should we just sit back and wait it out? Or should we act now?**

**Daigu****: *rubs beard* No. Kain. I have a more urgent task for you. Do you see this boy here? I want for you to take him under you wing.**

**Kain****: Eh?! You want me to baby-sit this kid?!**

**Gohei****: Hey! I'm not to thrilled about the idea either! What's up old man?!**

**Daigu****: You want to save the planet? You want to learn the ways of the Ryu Ken? Then you will go under Kain's tutelage. He is my most prized pupil and one of the strongest people on the planet at the moment.**

**Gohei****: *looking Kain up and down* This guy? He looks like a ladies man to me. **

**Kain****: Master, this kid is supposed to help save the world? Seriously? Him?**

**Gohei****: Tch. How about I shove my foot up your…**

**Daigu****: SILENCE!!! Both of you! Now then, Kain. Will you do this?**

**Kain****: Agh! I guess. *to Gohei* What's your name anyway?**

**Gohei****: Gohei. It's Gohei.**

**END**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Kain looked Gohei up and down. He then shook his head, not believing the task that was just assigned to him. He checked the watch on his wrist. It was almost noon. Daigu rubbed his beard as Gohei glared angrily at Kain, who then spoke.**

**Kain****: Gohei eh? Well, as you heard, I'm Kain. Guess you'll be calling me Master Kain after today huh?**

**Gohei****: I wouldn't bet on it. I just need to learn how to fight. And fast.**

**Kain****: Ya think it's that easy huh? It takes years and years of practice.**

**Gohei****: Oh yeah? Well, I don't have that much time. I have a planet to save.**

**Kain****: I'd feel sorry if my fate was in your hands, kid.**

**Gohei growled in anger and was prepared to punch Kain's lights out. Tyla seemed to sense this and quickly walked in front of the two.**

**Tyla****: Now, now you two. Let's break this up.**

**Kain****: Well now…who are you little lady?**

**Tyla****: *nervously* Ah…*giggles* I'm…uh…**

**Gohei****: What? Did you forget how to speak English or something?**

**Tyla****: No! Quiet you! *to Kain* I'm…uh…Tyla.**

**Kain****: Tyla, eh? That's a cute name. *holds out hand* I'm Kain.**

**Tyla slowly took Kain's hand while giggling. Gohei rolled his eyes and turned back to Daigu.**

**Gohei****: Do I really have to train under…*points to Kain*…him?**

**Daigu****: Yes. I am unable to leave the dojo in my current state. Kain is on a mission to stop the invaders as well. Your objectives overlap.**

**Kain****: Yeah. Look, we gotta go. Those alien dudes'll be here in a bit. You can learn on the job if you're so interested.**

**Gohei****: *thinking* I already hate this guy.**

**Kain****: Please tell me that you can at least fly. Use ki?**

**Gohei****: I can fly just fine tough guy!**

**Kain****: Good! Perhaps you aren't as useless as I thought.**

**Gohei****: *growls under his breath***

**Kain****: *to Tyla* Come on princess. You can fly on my back. I'm sure this kid goes pretty slow, assuming he wasn't lying about being able to fly.**

**Tyla****: *blushing* Well…if you don't mind…**

**Kain****: Master! I'll be back to deliver some good news in a bit.**

**Daigu****: Very well. I have the utmost faith in you Kain. **

**Kain****: Yo kid. If your coming, let's go!**

**Gohei****: You're really starting to piss me off!**

**Kain****: *sarcastically* I'm shaking. Now, come on!**

**Kain walked out of the door and Tyla gleefully followed after him. Gohei clenched his fist and grit his teeth. Daigu then spoke for one last time.**

**Daigu****: Kain is a bit hasty and may come off rude, but he is an excellent fighter. He might be able to teach you the way of the Ryu Ken better than I ever could. Now…Gohei. Go! That fate of the world is now in your hands!**

**Gohei****: *almost instinctively* Y-Yes sir!**

**Gohei quickly ran after Kain and the doors to the dojo closed behind him. Daigu rubbed his beard and nodded as in approval of something. **

**Gohei caught up with Kain, who was already flying. Tyla was sitting on his back, like he was a magic carpet. Gohei rolled his eyes. Kain turned his head towards Tyla with a grin on his face.**

**Kain****: I bet that kid never let you sit on his back before! Isn't this way better?**

**Tyla****: W-Well…kinda…I guess.**

**Gohei****: *suddenly* What the hell am I?! Chopped liver?!**

**Kain****: Oh! I see you finally caught up! You're slow aren't you?**

**Gohei****: I can fly just fine!**

**Kain****: Oh really? Then let's see if you can keep up, eh?**

**Kain suddenly began to speed up drastically. Gohei tried to keep up, but couldn't. Soon, Kain was completely out of sight. Gohei grit his teeth and tried to sense Kain's energy. He finally found it and flew towards it. A few minutes later, Gohei landed in an empty grassland. He saw Kain and Tyla in the distance and quickly walked over to them. They noticed him and spoke.**

**Tyla****: There you are! We'd thought you never show up!**

**Kain****: I'm surprised he didn't pass out. You sure do fly slow though.**

**Gohei****: *mumbling* I really, friggin' hate yo-ooo-u!**

**Kain****: You say something kid?**

**Gohei****: *grumbles, then speaks* No. Why the heck are we out here anyway?**

**Kain****: You're not good at sensing ki are you? *points in front of him* Take a look over there kid.**

**Gohei looked in front of him, but saw nothing. He scratched his head.**

**Gohei****: *sighs* I don't see anything.**

**Tyla****: Yeah, me neither.**

**Kain****: That's because there's nothing there to see. Whatever's over there, you can't see with the naked eye. Kid, close you're eyes and concentrate.**

**Gohei****: What for?**

**Kain****: Just trust me. Jeez.**

**Gohei grunted and closed his eyes. He wasn't even sure what he was looking for. He began to concentrate and sure enough, an object appeared in his vision. It was giant, blurry, and red. He couldn't quite make out what it was. He then opened his eyes.**

**Gohei****: Yeah. I see what you're talking about.**

**Tyla****: *with eyes closed* Huh? I still don't see anything.**

**Kain****: Don't sweat it. You probably just can't sense ki. I guess the kid over there ain't half bad at it. Anyway, what you saw was a ship. I think its cloaked, that why no normal person can see it. And…I think that's the mother ship.**

**Gohei****: Holy…****the**** mother ship?! The head honcho?!**

**Kain****: Yeah. I've seen those smaller ships that have been attack the cities come from this area. A lot of those soldiers seem to be guarding the place. I sense a lot of smaller energies as well.**

**Gohei****: Okay then! Let's go storm the place!**

**Kain****: Whoa, whoa, whoa! We can't just do that! There's only the three of us! Well, one of us really. The girl is harmless and you're…well…useless.**

**Gohei****: Do you have to insult me every time you talk?!**

**Kain****: Kinda. Yeah. Anyway, we're only here to scope the place out.**

**Gohei****: Jeez. How boring.**

**Tyla****: Not everything involves beating people senseless Gohei!**

**Gohei****: What? Is this a tag team effort? Jeez.**

**Kain:**** Shh! Look!**

**The cloaking around the ship suddenly went down. The others could see that it was a very huge, red ship. It had to be ten times larger than the ships that Gohei had seen before. They could see doors at the top of the ship opening, then smaller ships flying out. They were headed in the direction of North City. Kain looked up as they flew over the three's head.**

**Kain****: Well, looks like I gave them too much time to prepare themselves when I made that prediction. They're attacking now!**

**Gohei****: What're we gonna do?!**

**Kain****: We better get back to the city. With their technology, it won't take long for them to conquer it. Kids, let's go.**

**Tyla hopped on Kain's back and he suddenly flew away at high speed. Gohei growled because he knew he couldn't keep up with him. He flew into the air and tried to track his ki as best as he could. He finally got sight of Kain and actually managed to catch up to him. He was expecting some kind of insult, but Kain remained silent. He had a look of determination on his face that Gohei didn't feel like breaking. They remained quiet until they returned to North City. The sky was filled with dozens of the red ships. Kain and Gohei landed on the ground and returned to find the dojo on fire. Kain quickly ran towards the door while screaming "Master!" He held out his hands and suddenly fired a yellow blast, blowing the doors opened. Gohei and Tyla looked around. The whole city was almost up in flames. They could also hear people running and see soldiers marching about. They decided to follow Kain into the dojo. A few of the students were lying on the ground and Kain was helping them up. **

**Kain****: Damn! We were only gone for twenty minutes! How could all this have happened so fast?! Damn it!**

**Kain then got up and ran towards the back room. Gohei turned to Tyla, who had a horrified look on her face as she stared at the burning dojo.**

**Gohei:**** Tyla. You should follow Kain. He'll keep you safe. This building won't last much longer, I think.**

**Tyla****: What are you going to do?**

**Gohei****: I'll help get these guys out of here.**

**Tyla****: O-Okay. You just be careful! Okay?**

**Gohei****: *grins* You got it love.**

**Gohei quickly began helping the students out of the burning building. Tyla ran towards the back room. A burning support beam suddenly fell in front of her and she shrieked as she barely jumped back to dodge it. She carefully walked around it and into the back room. There, she saw Kain and Daigu, who seemed completely unharmed.**

**Kain****: Master! What happened here?!**

**Daigu****: The invaders suddenly began to attack the city from their ships. It would seem the dojo was most fortunate. It wasn't hit as bad as the other buildings during their initial attack.**

**Kain****: I'm just glad you're alright.**

**Daigu:**** Yes, but I am not important right now. Let us get the students somewhere safe. That takes top priority right now.**

**Kain****: Of course Master! *to Tyla* Oh, hi there. You alright?**

**Tyla****: Y-Yeah. Gohei's busy getting everyone out of here?**

**Kain****: Oh really? I thought he was useless. Good. How 'bout we get outta here too princess?**

**Tyla****: O-Okay. Right.**

**Kain quickly guided the two out of the room and they all saw that the dojo was empty now. Unfortunately, it was also falling to pieces. The doorway was blocked off by falling debris. Kain quickly fired an energy blast through the wall and flew the two out of the man-made hole in the knick of time. As they got out, the dojo crumbled to the ground. The three found Gohei and all the students waiting outside. Gohei was covered in smoke and breathing heavily.**

**Gohei****: What the hell do you feed these kids?! They're heavy as hell!**

**Tyla****: Stop cursing Gohei! It's a really bad habit you're developing!**

**Gohei****: Yeah, yeah! *to Kain* I see you got the old man out.**

**A sudden explosion rocked the city. Everyone quickly braced themselves as Tyla shrieked in terror. Kain looked around and sensed multiple energies approaching their area.**

**Kain****: We need to move now. I'd love to pummel these jerks for ruining my city, but the safety of the students is more important right now.**

**Daigu****: Indeed. Let us go to my secret safe house. I had a feeling something like this would happen one day.**

**Gohei****: Seriously? Wow. You're quite intuitive old man.**

**Kain****: Everyone! Follow us!**

**Everyone quickly followed after Kain as more explosions rocked the city's core. After walking a good block, Daigu led them to an old statue of a man. Somehow, it had remained intact, unlike anything else. Daigu lifted its face and pressed a button. The statue suddenly began to slide back, revealing a staircase. The group was instructed by the old man to go down. Everyone except Kain did. He looked back towards his now burning city, clenched his fist, and grit his teeth. He made a promise to himself that he would return soon to help it. He ran down the stairs and the statue moved back into its regular position.**

**END**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Gohei, Tyla, Kain, Daigu, and all of his students silently hid in Daigu's secret underground safe house. It had a large door to seal anything off from upstairs and had a simple table and chairs in the middle, where everyone sat. No one said a word, as the sounds of explosions from above were the only noises. Kain suddenly slammed his fist on the table, surprising everyone as he nearly broke it in half. He then punched his fist into his other hand with an angry look on his face.**

**Kain****: That does it! I'm sick of waiting down here while those alien punks destroy my city. I say we go up there and do something about it!**

**Gohei****: I never thought I'd agree with ya, but yeah! Come on!**

**Daigu:**** Silence! You two will do no such thing! You will sit and wait.**

**Gohei****: For what old man?! Won't they eventually find us down here anyway?**

**Daigu****: No matter. It is unwise to go up there unprepared.**

**Gohei****: Whatever. Why don't you guys stay here and me and Kain will go up there and kick a little ass!**

**Kain****: With all due respect Master, I think someone should at least go out there and see what's going on. I know it's dangerous and all, but maybe the kid's right. I mean, what if they ****do**** figure out we're down here?**

**Daigu****: Hmm…if you go up there, you must ****not**** engage the enemy! Some of them might even be stronger than you Kain.**

**Kain****: Right! I got it!**

**Gohei****: What the hell?! I wanna go too!**

**Kain****: If you go, who's going to protect them?**

**Gohei****: You have a whole room full of martial artists and you need a kid to protect them? That's just pathetic man.**

**Kain****: Hmm…point taken. Okay! Follow me kid. *to Daigu* We'll be back shortly.**

**Tyla****: Oh! Gohei!**

**Gohei****: Hmm? What is it?**

**Tyla****: You two just be careful up here. I'll be waiting for you to return.**

**Gohei****: You got it love!**

**Kain opened the door and it slowly slided opened. Without hesitation, Gohei ran up the stairs towards the outside world. Kain nodded one final time at the group, then joined Gohei. The door slowly closed behind them. Tyla had an uneasy feeling as they left. **

**Kain and Gohei made it up the staircase and outside. They looked around as an explosion went off behind them. The city was in worse condition than when they left it thirty minutes ago. The sounds of gunfire and lasers could be heard all around. A couple of those red ships whizzed over their heads, flying towards unknown locations. Kain suddenly sensed a few energies heading their way and instructed Gohei to hide behind a building. The two did and Kain quickly looked behind a corner for potential enemies.**

**Kain****: I wonder who that could be? *to Gohei* Okay, just lower your power kid. Those weird devices will probably detect us if you don't.**

**Gohei****: Lower my…power? Eh?**

**Kain****: Jeez! You can't even do that?!**

**Gohei****: Look, I just barely learned how to fly a few weeks ago! Give me a break!**

**Kain****: Ugh! They're coming to! Look, you how when you fly?! Well, its like that but you imagine that you're shutting yourself away!**

**Gohei****: What the hell is that supposed to mean?!**

**Kain****: Just do it!**

**Gohei cursed under his breath and began to try. He suddenly felt as if he was suppressing something inside of him. As he did that, footsteps were heard approaching them. Kain looked out and saw a group of soldiers marching the city. They were the invaders, he thought. He almost wanted to go out there and get some payback, but he decided to stay put. The group went past and down the road. Kain and Gohei then stepped out. No one else appeared to be heading in their direction.**

**Gohei****: Why didn't we just pound their faces in?**

**Kain****: Believe me. I would have loved to, but I think we should go look for the main ship. There's gotta be one around here leading all these other guys.**

**Gohei****: How are we gonna get around without them seeing us?**

**Kain****: Well, flying's out of the question. We'll have to walk.**

**Gohei****: Walking?! What the…I guess I took flying for granted.**

**The two stealth fully began walking through the city, dodging the soldiers that were patrolling around. As they did, they could see the wreckage of the Earth's army. It would seem that they stood no real chance against these invaders. The two suddenly saw a ship landed on the ground and it appeared to be under heavy guard. Kain saw what he thought was an entrance by a heavily guarded door.**

**Kain****: This has got to be the main ship. And I think that door over there's our way in. Jeez…all those guards to.**

**Gohei****: Okay. Let's just pound our way in.**

**Kain****: Jeez. That girl was right. All you think about is beating people up.**

**Gohei****: I guess it's just instinctive or something.**

**Kain****: Well…I'm not seeing any other way in. But, if we attract to much attention, we'll have the whole army on our trail.**

**Gohei****: Can you really fight man? Every time we're in a situation where you could, you always make up some lame excuse.**

**Kain****: Hey! Don't you worry about that. I can handle myself. *thinks of something***

**Hold on a second! That could work!**

**Gohei****: What? I don't see anything.**

**Kain suddenly rushed off in the direction of the ship. Gohei was a bit surprised, seeing how Kain just said running out there in the open was a bad idea. Kain then floated in the air, with the soldiers seeing him. He then put his hands towards his forehead as they all aimed their hand blasters at him.**

**Kain****: SOLAR FLARE!!!**

**A very, very bright flash suddenly lit up the whole area. Gohei quickly covered his eyes as the light blinded him. He couldn't make sense of anything for a few moments. His vision slowly began to come back and he felt himself being dragged along the ground. When his vision returned, Kain was the one pulling him by the arm. They were inside what appeared to be a ship from the look of the walls and they were running down a long hallway. Gohei shook his head as he hadn't quite regained himself.**

**Gohei****: *groans* What in the hell was that back there?**

**Kain****: It's a technique called the Solar Flare. It creates a blinding flash of light that can daze your enemies for a few moments. Those guys back there never knew what hit them.**

**Gohei****: *rubs head* Argh! Neither did I. Didn't they see you though?**

**Kain****: It doesn't matter. I bet their still blinded by that attack. I'm surprised you got your vision back as fast as you did.**

**Gohei****: I thought I was going to stay blind forever!**

**Suddenly, a siren began to flare along with flashing, red lights. Every hallways was filled with them. Kain cursed under his breath as he continued to drag Gohei.**

**Kain****: Damn! I underestimated them. Guess they know we're here.**

**Gohei****: What now smart guy?**

**Kain****: Shut it you! We just need to lay low for awhile until the heat is off of us.**

**Kain saw what appeared to be a closet and jumped in, pulling Gohei in along with him. He quickly shut the door and instructed Gohei to lower his power level. The two did. After a few moments, footsteps could be heard running outside. The two made sure to stay dead silent as they did. A few more moments passed and the noises went away. Gohei suddenly began to whisper.**

**Gohei****: *whispering* What now? Are we just going to stay in here?**

**Kain****: No. Uh…let me think of something…**

**Gohei****: *slightly louder* Are you serious?! I…**

**Kain****: *covers Gohei's mouth* Shh! Shut the hell up!**

**Footsteps approached the door yet again as the two silently waited to see what would happen. The noises then stopped and the handle began to turn. Kain slowly stood, ready to defend himself. The two nervously stared, as the door creaked open. Kain wasted no time and tackled into whoever it was , sending them both flying across the ground. He was sitting on top of the person and about to throw a punch when he saw who it was. It was Axel. Gohei slowly climbed out of the closet to see the sight. Kain stared at Axel for a moment before remembering who he was.**

**Kain****: Hey! You're that guy who came to the dojo today!**

**Gohei****: Axel? What're you doing here?**

**Axel****: Well, if you would please get off of me, I would share the story.**

**Kain****: Oh! Sorry!**

**Kain stepped off of him and he stood. He then wiped the dust off his clothes before turning back to the two.**

**Axel****: Well, fancy running into you two in a place like this.**

**Gohei****: Yeah. We found the place and decided to check it out.**

**Kain****: We ran into a little trouble though and so we hid out for awhile.**

**Axel****: Ah. That was you? I was wondering why the guard was so hectic. I practically walked right in the place.**

**Gohei****: Uh…so yeah. Whadya doing here?**

**Axel****: I saw the ship and had a theory that this was the main ship. I also figured at least one of those three remaining leaders would be here.**

**Kain****: Cool. Well, whadya say we look together? We're better in numbers anyway and you seem like a capable fighter.**

**Axel****: Sounds good to me. Going through the place alone would have been problematic.**

**Gohei****: Oh yeah! Now we're like the X-Men or the Avengers!**

**Kain****: *laughs* Yeah, and you're Ms. Marvel.**

**Gohei****: Hey! What's that supposed to…**

**Axel****: I suggest we move before soldiers show up. I'm sure they won't be a problem, but we'll attract a lot of attention if we end up fighting.**

**Kain****: Yeah, but where do we start? These hallways seem to go on forever.**

**Axel****: I sense a very powerful energy up ahead. I say we follow that.**

**Kain****: Oh yeah! I hadn't noticed it until now! Jeez! How'd I miss ****that****?**

**Gohei****: I don't sense anything…**

**Axel****: It feels like whoever it is is masking their energy a bit. Anyway, follow me.**

**Axel began to fly down the hallways. Kain and Gohei quickly followed after him. The three continued to go down hallway after hallway, dodging a group of soldiers here and there. They finally arrived in front of some large doors and began to open them. They stepped into a room full of plants and vegetation. Vegetables and beans of all sorts were growing on leaves and stalks that towered high. The room itself was rather large, even holding an upper level with even more plants. A dim, purple light was the only source of illumination in the room. They began to look around as they stepped in, wondering what the purpose of the room was. Axel suddenly sensed the energy he had from earlier and got on guard.**

**Axel****: I think we're close.**

**Kain****: Yeah. Someone else is here.**

**Gohei****: Guys. Seriously. I don't sense a thing. Are you trying to psyche me out?**

**Axel****: *suddenly* Gohei! Get down!**

**Gohei was confused. Axel suddenly flew over towards him and grabbed him, as a large, purple blast slammed into the ground. Kain cringed as the blast landed right in front of him, creating a small hole. A few more feet and he would have been the hole, he thought. Axel landed on the ground and began to look around. He suddenly sensed the energy closer than ever now. Suddenly, the sound of laughter filled the room. It sounded feminine. The three looked forward, as someone floated down to the upper level balcony. It was indeed a woman with long, black hair. A red scouter was around her left eye, matching her armor. She had tan skin and black eyes. Black boots were on her feet. Strangely, what appeared to be a brown tail was wrapped around her waist. She laughed again as the three looked on.**

**???****: Welcome. I'm surprised you all managed to get this far.**

**Axel****: Who are you?**

**Kain****: Whoa! Check out the hottie! I dunno about the tail though…**

**???****: Oh dear. What do we have here? Two Saiyans and a human?**

**Axel****: Saiyan? What are you talking about?**

**???****: My, my. I didn't think there were that many Saiyans left besides me.**

**She slowly floated down towards the group, who took a few steps back. She eyed Gohei, then Axel.**

**???****: Yep. You're both Saiyan.**

**Axel****: What is that? I need an answer.**

**???****: Hmm…what do you say we fight first? I was getting rather bored here just waiting. I heard there were intruders, but running around like a headless chicken just isn't my style.**

**Axel****: S-Sorry. I don't fight women.**

**???****: Aw. That's too bad. *points to Gohei* What about you little boy?**

**Gohei****: Me? Uh…I guess so. Put 'em up!**

**Kain****: *steps in front of Gohei* Hold on! ****I'll**** fight you!**

**END**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_The mysterious, Saiyan woman stared at Kain, who had just offered to challenge her. She then suddenly burst out in laughter. Kain growled in anger._

_Kain__: What's so damn funny?!_

_???__: Hmm? It's nothing. Were you serious just now about challenging me?_

_Kain__: Dead serious! I have no problems knocking a girl out._

_???__: Is that so? A mere human couldn't kill a Saiyan. Why do you think I asked for those two? Only another Saiyan would be any challenge._

_Kain__: I don't know what a "Saiyan" is, but I'd like to put your words to the test._

_???__: *laughs* I see. Oh, I'm sounding like that brute Plinto now. Why don't I introduce myself? My name is Lilma, the only…well I guess that wouldn't be true now. Okay then. One of the only Saiyans aboard this ship. A pleasure._

_Kain__: Kain. Remember that name as I beat you to a bloody pulp._

_Lilma__: Kain? I'll try to remember it as I kill you. And you two? We might as well exchange each other's names while we're here._

_Axel__: Yes. I suppose you're right. I am called Axel._

_Gohei:__ Uh…Gohei. I'm Gohei._

_Lilma__: Axel and Gohei huh? Okay then. Allow me to welcome you to my little garden. Being a general of these forces gets boring sometime, so I like to stay here and tend to the plants a little. They're my pride and joy._

_Axel__: Wait, you're one of the people in charge here? Then maybe we don't have to fight. Is there anyway you can call this thing off. Millions of lives will be at stake if you don't stop this plan of yours._

_Lilma__: Sorry. It's outta my hands. I just do what Icer tells me to do. Aw. And you had such a cute face while saying that too._

_Kain__: There's no point trying to reason with her Axel. If we beat her down, then she won't be able to stop us from ending this whole charade._

_Lilma__: Is that so? What a rag tag bunch of heroes. Now you've got me eager to shove those words down your throat. Come on then!_

_She suddenly charged at him and tackled him into a wall. There was a large crash as rubble fell to the ground. A yellow blast suddenly sent her flying back. She braced herself and slid her feet against the ground before coming to a stop. Kain got out from the wall and groaned a bit. His tank top had already been tattered, so he quickly pulled it off. _

_Kain__: Tch. Now I gotta get a new shirt. I'll take it the payment outta her face!_

_Axel and Gohei quickly stood to the side, knowing to stay out of their way. Kain stretched his arms out as Lilma floated above the ground with her hands on her hips._

_Lilma__: So? What happened? Weren't you going to beat me down?_

_Kain__: Tch. Calm down. It's coming._

_Lilma__: Hmm…I'm curious now. _

_She pushed a button on her scouter and it suddenly began to beep with Kain in it sights. After a few moments, a large beep was heard, followed by a surprised look on Lilma's face._

_Lilma__: Well, well! You're much stronger that any human I've ever seen before. You're power level is over 5000. Wow. I honestly don't know what to say._

_Kain__: Tch. I really hate those stupid devices._

_He charged at her and began throwing a flurry of punches. She responded by doing the same. The two began blocking and countering each other in midair for a few moments. Kain then smacked her towards the ground, but before she touched down, she vanished. She reappeared behind him and threw a kick. He quickly caught it and tossed her back. She held out her hands and began firing a barrage of purple ki blasts. Kain quickly began dodging them. After a few moments, the wall behind Kain looked like Swiss cheese while he remained unharmed._

_Lilma__: *thinking* Jeez. He's fast! It's like he knows what I'm going to do before I do it. I thought he was just a human, but…_

_Kain__: *suddenly* You might wanna wake up for this one toots._

_She looked forward and hadn't even noticed Kain charging a giant, yellow ball of energy above his head. It crackled with lighting as he tossed it towards her. She quickly held out her hands and began to block it. It slowly pushed her back against the ground. It seemed to be overwhelming her as it showed no signs of slowing down. Kain then fired a smaller wave of energy into the core, causing it to explode. He braced himself from the blast's shock. Smoke hovered in the air. A few moments later, it cleared, revealing Lilma. She breathed heavily, as her armor was chipped all over._

_Lilma__: Jeez. I seriously underestimated you. I figured since you were a human, this would be too easy. Damn!_

_Kain__: Tch. That's one of the first lessons Master Daigu taught me. Never underestimate your opponent. No matter how weak they look._

_Lilma__: Hmph. Is that so? Okay then. I'll just have to get serious!_

_She suddenly fired a large purple blast out of no where. No battle motions or anything. Kain just barely deflected it into the wall behind him. As he looked forward, she was in his face and kicked him into the ground. He quickly got up from the crater his body made and flew back up. Before he could counter attack, she appeared behind him and kicked him forward. He saw her coming from the front this time and sidestepped a kick. He returned fire with a blast that she just barely jumped over in time. Suddenly, a purple blast fired from her back, nailing Kain in the chest. He skidded back against the ground before slamming into a few plants. He laid there for a few moments groaning before he could stand. He wiped some blood from his mouth._

_Kain__: *thinking* W-What the hell was that just then?! I didn't think it was possible to use ki without focusing it into something! The first time she shot it out of no where. She even managed to fire one off her back that time! What's going on here?!_

_**He floated back over towards the field of battle as Lilma waited for him.**_

_**Lilma**__**: What took you? I thought I'd killed you for a moment.**_

_**Kain**__**: Tch. I was just thinking. I'd hate to bash your face in any further, but you've really ticked me off now!**_

_**A blue aura suddenly began to surround him as he screamed with power. Lilma's scouter suddenly went off, reading a power level of five thousand and fifty. Suddenly, Kain split into five and surrounded her. She looked on in confusion.**_

_**Kain**__**: *all together* Think you can stop us all?**_

_**Lilma**__**: *sarcastically* Oh great. Clones. How original.**_

_**Kain**__**: You don't like the Body Splitting Technique? It's a Ryu Shinkei specialty!**_

_**They all rushed in simultaneously and began throwing a flurry of punches and kicks. Lilma was getting pummeled as she had no way of defending herself from so many attacks. The Kain gang quickly axe handed her into the ground before reforming into one. He put his palms together and red energy began to form. Gohei recognized the stance from Axel.**_

_**Gohei**__**: Hey! Isn't he going to do that Ryuho blast thingy?**_

_**Axel**__**: Yes. The Ryuho Cannon wasn't a technique of mine. It was taught to me by my Master. It is a special technique from the Ryu Shinkei martial arts. Since Kain was trained by Master Daigu, he knows it as well.**_

_**Kain was about to fire the attack off when a purple beam of energy suddenly slammed into his back. He screamed in pain before crashing into the ground. His back was smoking as he struggled to look up. Lilma was getting off the ground. Blood was running down the side of her face and most of her armor was either cracked or broken. **_

_**Lilma**__**: Jeez! That was…close.**_

_**Kain**__**: W-What the hell was that?! There's no way you could have fired that blast while you were lying on the ground!**_

_**Lilma**__**: *laughs* I guess you haven't figured it out. I'll tell you since I think you'll actually survive longer if I explain. I don't have to focus ki into any place on my body. Instead, I can focus it **__**wherever**__** I want it. I could make it come from behind you, like I just did or I could even make it come from another place entirely. **_

_**Kain**__**: What?! Are you friggin' serious?!**_

_**Lilma**__**: You better get on your feet fast. I won't go easy on you now that you know!**_

_**Kain quickly jumped up, as a barrage of purple blasts rained down where he was once laying. He charged towards Lilma, but quickly stopped as a purple blast would have crashed into him. She took the opportunity to throw a punch, but he quickly saw it coming and grabbed her arm. He then attempted to slam her into the ground, but she vanished. She reappeared above him and fired another blast his way. He fired a blast of his own and the two energies began clashing. Kain pushed forward and his blast overtook hers. She got out of the way before the blast could hit her. The two breathed heavily, having just extended a large amount of ki.**_

_**Lilma**__**: *thinking* Something's wrong here. He's dodging my attacks like their nothing. Even the one's he can't see. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut.**_

_**Kain**__**: *thinking* Damn! I can't go on much longer at this rate. My eyes won't last much longer. I don't think she's noticed yet though.**_

_**Kain's eyes were glowing gold. Lilma indeed hadn't noticed, being to occupied with the fight in front of her. The two stared each other down, waiting for someone to make a move. They seemed evenly matched up to this point.**_

_**Lilma**__**: I have to admit that I didn't think you would be this much fun. I hadn't thought about using this, but maybe you'll fight harder with a handicap.**_

_**Kain**__**: W-What are you talking about now?**_

_**Lilma suddenly began to power up. She screamed with power as the ground under her began to break. Kain's eyes widened. He could feel her power growing and growing with every second. Axel and Gohei braced themselves from the sheer force of her power. Her hair suddenly turned gold and stood a bit on end. Her black eyes then turned green. Even the tail around her waist was gold. A fiery, golden aura surrounded her and seemed to be burning up the air around her. She grunted for a few moments as it stabilized. Axel looked on, recognizing the transformation.**_

_**Gohei**__**: Holy crap! Her hair turned yellow! **_

_**Axel**__**: *thinking*I-It's that transformation again! The one I had while fighting Plinto!**_

_**Kain**__**: What the heck?! What's going on here!**_

_**Lilma**__**: As I said before, I am a Saiyan. This is a power that only a few of our kind are ever able to achieve. The state of being…a Super Saiyan!**_

_**Axel**__**: *thinking* Super…Saiyan?**_

_**Kain**__**: Okay, judging from how much your power just shot up, I can safely say that that wasn't just for cosmetic effect.**_

_**Lilma**__**: Unfortunately for you, you're right!**_

_**She suddenly vanished. Kain's eyes continued to glow gold as he looked around. Lilma laughed as she began zigzagging around him. He could just barely keep up with her. It was then that Axel noticed Kain's eyes.**_

_**Axel**__**: Wait a moment. Isn't that they Ryugan Technique?**_

_**Gohei**__**: Ryugan Technique? What's that mean?**_

_**Axel**__**: It's a technique that focuses ki in the eye, enabling the user to see things that would normally be impossible for the naked eye. So, his body may not be able to keep up, but his eyes sure can.**_

_**Gohei**__**: Jeez. Sounds like something straight out of a manga.**_

_**Axel**__**: The only drawback is that it drains a large amount of ki. He won't be able to keep that up for long.**_

_**Kain continued to look around as Lilma began circling around him. Suddenly, a purple blast came out of nowhere and nailed him in the chest. He skidded back as another came from behind. Then the sides until he was being barraged from all over. He quickly put up his arms in an effort to block some of the damage. After a few moments, the blasts stopped. He fell to one knee with blood dripping from all over his body. Lilma appeared a few feet in front of him with a grin on her face.**_

_**Lilma**__**: Well, you don't seem so fast anymore.**_

_**Kain**__**: *breathing heavily* I've had it. She's…too fast.**_

_**His eyes suddenly went back to normal and he collapsed to the ground. He couldn't get back up at all. Lilma walked over to him and laughed again.**_

_**Lilma**__**: Is that really all you've got? I didn't think I'd make this fight so one-sided by transforming. Well, you **__**are**__** just human, but come on! Get up! Can't you do something else? Maybe some instant regeneration? A transformation in the knick of time? Maybe you're just a clone! Hmm…**_

_**Kain**__**: Just…shut…up already…**_

_**He then passed out, with a pool of blood forming under him. Axel quickly flew over towards him, feeling his ki shrink every second. He then turned to Lilma and stood.**_

_**Axel**__**: Allow me to be your opponent now. He can't fight any more.**_

_**Lilma**__**: Well…alright. He did entertain me for a little while, but I'm sure someone with Saiyan blood like yourself will be an even better challenge!**_

_**END**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Axel had a nervous feeling in his gut as he stood a few feet from Lilma. The golden aura around her continued to blaze as the ground below her continued to crumble. He then turned towards Kain's unconscious body. Axel's hand went up as he signaled Gohei to come. He quickly flew over.**

**Gohei****: Yeah?**

**Axel****: Could you please move Kain out of the way. I don't want him to get hurt while I'm fighting. That is…*to Lilma*…if you don't mind ma'am.**

**Lilma****: Fine with me. I'd rather kill him while he's conscious.**

**Axel****: Alright. Go ahead Gohei. Take good care of him.**

**Gohei****: Yeah, yeah. *looks at Kain* Agh! He's bleeding! He'll put blood all over my clothes! He owes me one after this! I mean…**

**Gohei slowly dragged Kain out of the way as he kept complaining. Axel turned back to the impossible task in front of him. He was strong, but he knew this foe was much, much stronger. Her power was nearly overwhelming him. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, then got into a fighting stance. Lilma did as well, but suddenly spoke.**

**Lilma****: I'm curious about something.**

**Axel****: You seem to be curious about a lot of things.**

**Lilma****: Is that a bad thing? *smiles***

**Axel****: Not really. Go on. Ask away.**

**Lilma****: Wow. How are you always so relaxed? I mean, just shooting the breeze with your enemy like this.**

**Axel****: I suppose. Now, ask your question.**

**Lilma****: Fine, fine. Well…I was wondering if you can transform into a Super Saiyan as well. Well? Can ya? Can ya?**

**Axel****: I have before, but…I can't do it at will.**

**Lilma****: Awwww! Damn. It would have made things interesting if you could. Ah well.**

**In the blink of an eye, she was in his face. She threw a punch into his chest, causing him to hack up some blood. She then did a spin kick and sent him flying into the wall. There was a large crash as Gohei cringed. **

**Gohei****: Ya know, I'm ****really**** glad that Kain stopped me when he did.**

**Axel slowly got to his feet. Lilma suddenly appeared above him and smashed him into the ground. A very large crater was formed from the impact. She quickly followed it up with a large, purple blast. A large explosion went off in the area. Gohei quickly braced himself, as a gust of wind blew through the area. It slowly subsided after a few minutes. Gohei looked on, as Lilma stood over a large crater. No one was in it.**

**Gohei****: *thinking* Don't tell me he's dead already?! Even Kain's dumb ass lasted longer! **

**He suddenly noticed Axel floating a few feet behind Lilma, who hadn't seemed to notice him yet. He began charging a red blast in his palms. A purple blast suddenly nailed him in the back, causing him to stumble forward. Lilma turned around with a grin on her face and fired another blast from her hands. Axel disappeared as it zoomed past him. He reappeared on the ground, bleeding from the back. He wiped the blood off his mouth as he slowly stood.**

**Axel****: *thinking* How did Kain keep up with this woman? He made it look much easier that it really is. I wish Master had time to teach me the Ryugan before he died. I better think of something fast.**

**He quickly jumped back as Lilma slammed into the ground, creating a large hole. She shot like a bullet after him and began throwing a flurry of attacks. He was getting beat like a stuffed animal. She then finished up the beat down with a spin kick. His body went through a few plants before resting violently on the ground. His chest heaved up and down as cuts were all over his body. Lilma floated over to him while shaking her head.**

**Lilma****: I didn't think this was possible. The human was putting up a better fight than you, a Saiyan. You're disgracing your race.**

**Axel****: *groans* I didn't even know I was apart of it until today.**

**Lilma****: Maybe I need to power down. I really want to enjoy myself.**

**Axel****: T-The…way of the…Ryu Shinkei…is never to underestimate…your opponent. **

**Lilma****: Is that so? Well…**

**An orange aura suddenly surrounded Axel and he shot in a flash. He started a furious flurry of punches and kicks, surprised Lilma as she was just barely blocking them. Axel jumped back, then burst towards her again. He was about to throw a punch, but he suddenly disappeared. Lilma looked around for him.**

**Lilma****: Oh phooey! Where'd he get off too now?!**

**He suddenly burst from the ground below and uppercutted her in the jaw. She went flying in the air, but landed on her feet with the grace of a cat. Blood dripped from her mouth. The orange aura around Axel intensified. Lilma growled in anger. Gohei began to cheer Axel on.**

**Gohei****: Alright! The Ryu Ken! It's on now!**

**Lilma****: *turns to Gohei, then back to Axel* You guys just keep pulling tricks out of your asses, don't you?**

**Axel****: Yeah…you're probably right. *thinking* My ki is being drained too fast. I won't last much longer.**

**Lilma****: Well, I guess I'll finish this. No point trying to drag some entertainment out of you. You better prepare yourself!**

**Before she could do anything, a large group of soldiers burst into the room. Lilma shrieked as they surprised her, then growled in anger. Axel turned towards them, wondering how his woes could get any worse. **

**Lilma****: You idiots! I was just about to finish them off!**

**Brutian Soldier****: Sorry ma'am! We finally managed to track the intruders down. We didn't realize you were already handling the situation.**

**Lilma****: Agh! It doesn't matter I guess. I'll end this now.**

**Axel****: *suddenly* SOLAR FLARE!!!**

**Lilma****: Solar wha…?**

**A extraordinary flash filled up the whole room. Lilma put her hands over her eyes the shield them from the sudden light. All the soldiers screamed in confusion. After a good minute or two, everyone's vision was slowly coming back. Lilma wiped the tears from her eyes and looked around. Axel and the others were gone.**

**Lilma****: Holy…they're gone! How did he do that?!**

**Brutian Soldier****: Ma'am, should we go after them?**

**Lilma****: Tch! Why bother? They're not strong enough to beat me. Just keep a look out and stuff. They'll turn up eventually.**

**Brutian Soldier****: Yes, ma'am! *to soldiers* You heard her! Go back to your posts. If you see the intruders then sound the alarm.**

**The soldiers marched out of the room. Lilma reverted back to normal and put her hands on her hips.**

**Lilma****: Jerks! I thought I was going to be blinded forever! Well, at least that killed a bit of time. All's well that end's well they say. *looks around* Oh! My poor plants! I wasn't even paying any attention! Oh no! Just look at them all! I got to excited fighting again! Don't worry babies! I'll have you fixed up in a jiffy!**

**She frantically began the work of repairing her garden, almost forgetting the battles she just had not to long ago.**

**Axel caught his breath. He, Gohei, and the unconscious Kain were laying in the middle of a large room filled with various supplies. Gohei rubbed his aching eyes and slowly made sense of his surroundings.**

**Gohei****: Damn it! That's the second time today I've had to experience that crap!**

**Axel****: S-Sorry. It was the only way we could get away.**

**Gohei****: Gah! I'll be blind at this rate! I'm starting to hate that dumb technique! *sighs* Why'd you run anyway?**

**Axel****: There was no way that I was going to beat her. Not when I can't transform.**

**Gohei****: Transformation? What're you talking about? Hell. What was ****she**** talking about? Us being Saiyans and all. What's a Saiyan anyway?**

**Axel****: I'm…not sure. Any who, we better stay low for awhile.**

**Gohei****: Kain dumb ass hasn't even woken up yet. Jeez. What a sorry mess we've gotten ourselves into this time.**

**Axel****: Yeah. Indeed. She's on another level from Plinto. I mean, he wasn't easy but…**

**Gohei****: How ****did**** you beat him anyway?**

**Axel****: I think…I managed to transform into a Super Saiyan.**

**Gohei****: Super Saiyan?! You mean when that lady went all blonde and stuff?**

**Axel****: Yeah. If I could just transform, we might have a chance.**

**Gohei****: Tch. Well, maybe I'll do it instead. I mean…**

**Kain began to awaken. He groaned before sitting up and looking around.**

**Kain****: *holds head* Ugh…w-where am I?**

**Gohei****: Rise and shine dumb ass!**

**Kain****: O-ooo-oh. N-Now I remember…yeah.**

**Axel****: We're hiding out. Good to see you up.**

**Kain****: Judging from how you look, I take it you fought her. And lost.**

**Axel****: Pretty much. We need to think of something. It won't be long until they find us in here.**

**Gohei****: *sighs* You all seem to be forgetting one thing?**

**Axel & Kain****: What?**

**Gohei****: I'm here! Look, I'll go out there and find a safe exit. I'm the only one here who hasn't had the chance to kick ass!**

**Kain****: That's because you can't fight at all. Kid, stay here so you don't do anything stupid. *to Axel* Maybe we could fight her together.**

**Axel****: I'm already against hitting women. I only fought her because I had no other choice. The thought of double teaming a woman doesn't sit well with me.**

**Kain****: Come on man! This is life or death!**

**Axel****: I understand but…*stops, then looks around* Say…where'd Gohei go?**

**Kain****: *looks around* H-Hey! Yeah! That little sneaker snuck off anyway!**

**Gohei snickered as he flew down the hallways. He needed to find an exit so the three could get out. After a few moments he sensed something, but couldn't quite make it out, so he stopped. He looked down as a dome suddenly came from the ground and surrounded him. **

**Gohei****: What the…!**

**He began banging on the glass in a vain attempt to get free. Out of no where, dozens of soldiers surrounded him and pointed their arm cannons his way. A bead of sweat went down his head. Someone them stepped through the crowd. It was a Namekian. The green skinned people will pink muscles and two green antenna coming from their heads. It was also said that they had a miraculous healing ability. This particular one had a scouter with a green lens. His armor was slightly modified, lacking the shoulder pads of the others. He looked Gohei up and down inside the dome.**

**???****: I thought I was dealing with a real threat, but it's just some kid.**

**Gohei****: Let me outta here you green bastard!**

**???****: Not gonna happen. That stupid Saiyan Lilma let you get away, but I'm not so stupid. Now, where are you're other friends? Answer me or I assure you the consequences will be severe.**

**Gohei****: Tch. Bite me. **

**???****: Dumb brat. I warned you.**

**Electricity suddenly went through the dome and Gohei screamed in pain as the entire hallway flashed. The current stopped after a few moments. Gohei laid on the ground smoking. The Namekian spoke again.**

**???****: Now, where are your friends? Or do you enjoy being electrocuted?**

**Gohei****: *not conscious* **

**???****: Damn! The voltage was too high. *to the soldiers* Take him away! But make sure he stay's alive so I can interrogate him later.**

**The dome around Gohei fell and the soldiers quickly gathered him up. The Namekian looked behind himself as the soldiers carried Gohei off. He thought he has seen something. When he figured he was only seeing things, he walked off. Kain and Axel appeared from around the corner.**

**Kain****: Great. Didn't I say that would happen?**

**Axel****: Gohei…why couldn't you just sit still?**

**Kain****: 'Cause he's a kid. They're ****supposed**** to be a pain in the ass.**

**Axel****: That Namekian must have been one of the other large powers I was sensing.**

**Kain****: Yeah. This is a wide spread organization they've got going here. Well, the kid ain't gonna save himself. Come on!**

**Axel****: After you sir!**

**The two quickly ran down the hall after Gohei.**

**END**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Gohei slowly opened his eyes. His vision was foggy and he was barely able to see anything at all. He felt as if he were floating in something. He then noticed that he was surrounded by some kind of green liquid. His body had been put into some kind of device, with a mouth unit on his face. It seemed to be supplying him with fresh oxygen. He couldn't move at inch, as if something was holding all his limbs down. All he could do was gaze out of the open window-like structure in front of him. He could see a few figures walking around, but otherwise, his vision was still hazy. Suddenly, two figures walked up towards his device. It was the Namekian from before and a Meatian in a lab coat. Although Gohei couldn't talk himself, he could hear the two chatting amongst themselves clearly.**

**Gohei****: *thinking* Urg…w-what's going on? I feel…so weak. I can't move. Urg…who are those creeps out there?**

**Namekian****: How is he Doctor?**

**Meatian****: Fine. All his vitals are stable now. His regenerative abilities are remarkable. Quite a specimen we have here. He really didn't need this healing pod.**

**Namekian****: Good. I want him ready for interrogation in a few minutes.**

**Meatian****: Of course, my lord. Ah! He's already conscious!**

**Namekian****: Fine. Get him out of there soon then.**

**Meatian****: Not a problem, my lord.**

**The two walked off and away from the device. Gohei wanted to break out, but still couldn't move a muscle. About five minutes later, a group of doctors came up to the device and seemed to disable it. The liquid inside drained and the hatch opened. They careful removed Gohei from it and dragged him off somewhere. He was in too much of a daze to tell what was going on. After a few moments, a bright light entered his eyes. He tried to lift his arms to shield them, but couldn't. This time though, it felt as if his arms were tied up. His vision finally came back and he looked around. He was in a room with a light shining from the top. He was also tied up to a chair by ropes. These weren't normal ropes, he figured, because he couldn't break them off with his strength alone. A figure suddenly came into the light. It was the Namekian. He glared angrily at Gohei, who returned his stare.**

**Namekian****: Why does looking at your face piss me off so much?**

**Gohei****: Probably 'cause you wished you looked a good as me.**

**Namekian****: Funny. Listen here brat. I don't have time to argue with a kid. Especially a human one. Now, I need to know where your friends are.**

**Gohei****: What friends? I don't have friends. I have associates.**

**Namekian****: *irritated* Fine. Then where are you associates?**

**Gohei****: I dunno. They're out associating I guess. That's why I call them associates.**

**Namekian****: *growls in anger and slams fist on table***

**Gohei****: Don't you guys have cameras around this place? Jeez. You need a kid to help you out? How sad.**

**Namekian****: *angrily* Okay you little brat! I have very…little…patience!**

**He suddenly grabbed Gohei by the shirt, lifting him and the chair into the air. He then brought the boy to his face with a very angry stare.**

**Namekian****: Tell me where your friends are or I ****will**** kill you!**

**Gohei****: *a bit nervous* H-Ha! Do your worst! I'm not afraid of you!**

**Namekian****: Is that so? You're really an idiot aren't you?**

**The Namekian threw him back against the wall, breaking the chair. Gohei groaned on the ground in pain as the Namekian walked over towards him.**

**Namekian****: Do you think this is a game?! Huh brat?! **

**Gohei****: *coughing violently***

**Namekian****: Damn. No point in re-injuring you. Corpses don't give out info.**

**His scouter suddenly went off and he pushed the button. His eyes then widened.**

**Namekian****: What the…that kid's power level is…**

**Gohei slowly stood and began trying to break the ropes off his body. A blue aura began to surround him as he did. The Namekian's scouter continued to go off time after time, as Gohei continued to struggle. Suddenly, through sheer will, the ropes snapped off his body. He glared angrily at the Namekian with a fiery, blue aura around him.**

**Gohei****: Okay bub! I'm tired of being thrown around. I think it's your turn!**

**Gohei charged at him and began throwing punches and kicks in a blind fury. The Namekian began blocking every hit, but seemed to struggle as he did. The two suddenly went through a wall and into what appeared to be the medical room. The doctors quickly got out of the way as the two continued to fight. The Namekian quickly swatted Gohei back through the wall. Gohei slowly got up as his opponent came soaring through the hole. Gohei quickly dodged as the Namekian slammed his foot into the ground. The two quickly backed away from each other and caught their breaths.**

**Namekian****: Damn brat! Stop wasting my time!**

**Gohei****: Who the hell are you?! Why are you invading my planet?!**

**Namekian****: Hmph. Even if I told you, it wouldn't matter.**

**Gohei****: Oh yeah? Maybe I'll blast the info outta you!**

**Gohei fired a small blast from his hands that his opponent easily swatted away. It crashed into the wall, barely denting it.**

**Gohei****: Oh…crap.**

**Namekian****: Is that the best you can do?**

**Gohei****: W-Why you…!**

**Gohei charged at him again, but was easily kicked into the wall. He slammed into it with the force of a bullet. He hacked up some blood as he slowly slammed into the ground. The Namekian walked over to him and picked him up by the back of his shirt. Gohei only groaned in pain.**

**Namekian****: Tch. I didn't feel like re-injuring you. Oh well. What's done is done.**

**Gohei****: *breathing heavily* Y-You think this is over?! I'll…**

**Namekian****: Silence. You're much to weak to do anything.**

**???****: Why don't you put him down. Unless you like to pick on weaklings, Stringel.**

**Stringel turned around to see Lilma standing a few feet from him. She snickered as she had her hands on her hips. An annoyed look came over Stringel's face.**

**Stringel****: What do you want Lilma? **

**Lilma****: Oh…nothing much. I was just taking a stroll around the ship. *notices Gohei* So, I see you found the Saiyan kid.**

**Stringel****: Saiyan? You're trying to tell me that this kid is a Saiyan?**

**Lilma****: Yeah. And the guy that looked like him. So, are you going to kill him?**

**Stringel****: I'll do as I please. Why don't you go back to your plants or something?**

**Lilma****: Jeez. You're so mean. Especially when I could easily crush you.**

**Stringel****: Is that a threat? No, it couldn't be. You can't back up those words.**

**The two stared each other down intently for a few moments. Suddenly, Stringel's scouter went off again. He pushed a button and turned to his left.**

**Stringel****: *to Gohei* Well, perhaps you aren't as useless as I thought. It seems you're half decent as bait.**

**The wall on their left suddenly exploded and smoke filled the hallways. It slowly cleared, as Axel and Kain stepped through the newly formed hole. The siren in the ship suddenly began to flare. Axel noticed Stringel, then Gohei. Kain got on guard as he noticed Lilma.**

**Stringel****: So, there you two are. **

**Axel****: Gohei…*to Stringel* Put him down.**

**Stringel****: Take him if you want. He's useless now.**

**Stringel tossed Gohei's limp body towards Axel and he quickly caught him. Axel growled in angrily, trying to contain his rage.**

**Stringel****: Now then. To the matter at hand. *stands firm* You two are going to die right here.**

**Kain****: Oh really? Who are you supposed to be?**

**Stringel****: I am Stringel. One of the generals leading this invasion.**

**Lilma****: And you know me. Didn't think we'd meet again so soon.**

**Axel****: Same here. *to Stringel* I'll get straight to the point. I want you and your forces off this planet. Or else.**

**Stringel****: Too bad I don't listen to weaklings. You have no say in this invasion. It is all the will of Lord Icer. Now, prepare to die.**

**Axel****: So, we have no choice but to fight again. So be it.**

**Kain****: *to Lilma* You fightin' again?**

**Lilma****: *grinning* Well, I don't really care about this invasion anymore, but…I'd get bored rather fast just watching. **

**Kain****: Fine. You're fighting me then. Axel, you take the green guy.**

**Axel****: Okay. Not a problem.**

**Stringel****: You two must be plain idiots. Not surprising from Earthlings, but still…*sigh* Oh well, I suppose I needed a little exercise.**

**Axel****: I assure you, you'll get more than some exercise.**

**Lilma****: Stop talking! Let's fight already!**

**She suddenly charged into Kain and the two went flying through a series of walls until they were no longer in sight. Axel placed Gohei on the ground and turned back to Stringel. The Namekian blasted a hole in the ceiling.**

**Stringel****: It's too cramped in this ship. Why don't we take this outside?**

**Axel****: Fine with me.**

**The two floated out of the hole and into the North City sky. It was turning night as the flew above the ground. Axel got into his stance as Stringel threw the scouter off his face.**

**Axel****: You don't wish to see my power before we start?**

**Stringel****: It doesn't matter. You'll be dead in a few moments.**

**Axel****: A pity. You already underestimate me.**

**Axel was still a bit exhausted from his battle with, but the few hours of rest he'd gotten really seemed to help. His opponent stretched his limbs before putting a huge smirk on his face. Axel decided to act first and charged towards his foe. He threw a few kicks, which were easily dodged, before throwing a huge punch. Stringel blocked it and began applying pressure to Axel's hand. He cringed a bit before breaking free. He then fired a yellow blast towards the Namekian, who easily swatted it away. It crashed into the city with a yellow flash of light. Stringel shook his head, obviously not impressed by his opponent.**

**Stringel****: Hmph. Is that the best you can do?**

**Axel****: Not at all. I'm just getting warmed up!**

**Axel began firing a flurry of blasts from his hands. Stringel began deflecting them left and right into the city below. It looked more like a fireworks display than a battle. After a few moments, Axel stopped and charged for his opponent once more. This time, Stringel swatted him back with a forearm, sending him flying back. The Namek then flew after his opponent and grabbed both of his legs before slamming him into the ground with huge impact. He then held his hand out and began to charge a huge, orange blast. It erupted from his hand moments later, causing a huge explosion in the area.**

**Meanwhile, Kain was having his hands full with Lilma. He finally managed to throw her off of him before they went through something else. He looked around and realized they were outside. His back was killing him as he hunched over a bit. Lilma wiped herself off and snickered.**

**Kain****: Ouch! Jeez! What's your problem lady?!**

**Lilma****: Calm down there. I haven't even done much yet.**

**Kain****: Argh! *rubs back* I'll need a chiropractor after this!**

**Lilma****: So, are we gonna fight again or what?**

**Kain****: *gets into a stance* Yeah, yeah. I'm not losing to ya this time!**

**Lilma****: Oh really? *snickers* I have a hard time believing your words!**

**The two charged at each other and each threw a punch. Their fist connected with a spark of light. Lilma then kicked him back, but he responded by firing a yellow blast from his palms. She easily kicked it away and charged for him. He kicked her into the air and fired another blast. It seemed to crash into her, as there was a loud explosion. The smoke was suddenly blown away by a golden glow. Kain looked up and saw Lilma had transformed into a Super Saiyan.**

**Lilma****: Okie-dokie! Guess I'll finish this up so I can fight that Saiyan guy before Stringel kills him!**

**Kain****: Tch. You're going to have to get past me first!**

**END**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Kain braced himself as a Super Saiyan Lilma slammed into him. They began flying through the night sky as a golden flash of light. Kain struggled as he tried to push her off of him.**

**Kain****: Damn! Do you always crash into people like this?!**

**Lilma****: *snickers* It's a specialty of mine I suppose.**

**He managed to break free from her grasp and flew a good distance back. He fired a wave of energy from his left hand and it appeared that it was going to hit her. She suddenly disappeared with a laugh before it did though. Kain looked around for any sign of his opponent. A punch suddenly hit him in the face, sending him flying back. A kick then sent him sailing towards the ground. He quickly recovered before slamming into the earth and blocked another punch. Lilma began pushing him back at an alarming rate, tearing up the earth below them. Kain quickly grabbed her arm and threw her back. She recovered in the air and the two paused their battle for a few moments.**

**Kain****: *thinking* Ha…she's still too fast. I'd use the Ryugan, but I'd only end up wasting all my ki. At this rate, I'll only end up losing again.**

**Lilma****: Are you just going to stand there?! Jeez! You guys sure space out a lot!**

**Lilma quickly fired a large blast Kain's way. He jumped up to avoid it as Lilma appeared behind him and kicked him back down. He landed on the ground and began to sprint away from her. She raised an eyebrow, wondering where he was going. He continued to run as he looked behind him from time to time.**

**Kain****: *thinking* I guess I'll have to use the Ryu Shinkei secret technique. Hopefully, she won't figure out what I'm up too.**

**Kain noticed Lilma flying towards him. She kept speeding up at an alarming rate. She began throwing a barrage of blasts his way. He only kept running as the blasts landed behind him and at his sides. He braced himself as one landed right in front of him, causing him to fly back. His legs skidded across the ground before his body came to a complete stop. Lilma caught up to him and put her hands on her sides.**

**Lilma****: Boring! *sigh* I knew I should have taken the other guy.**

**Kain****: *breathing heavily* Jeez. I'm not a fan of bloodthirsty people like you.**

**Kain began to yell with power as an orange aura began to surround him. His muscles then bulged up and his eyes began to glow gold.**

**Kain****: It's all or nothing now.**

**Lilma****: Not this again. **

**Kain****: *thinking* Tch. So, she thinks this is the same as before? Well, she's dead wrong! This is the Ryu Shinkei secret technique. The Ryuken Rendan!**

**He charged at her and the two began throwing a flurry of attacks. Lilma was surprised that he was able to keep up with her. She threw a punch, but it was blocked and counter by a kick. She skidded back as he flew in for more. She flew over his head and dodged a kick. He quickly flew after her and began pummeling her with punches and kicks. She punched him back a few moments later and wiped the blood off of her mouth. Kain suddenly fired a giant, red blast her way. It engulfed her completely and destroyed everything in front of it. Kain caught his breath and waited a few moments.**

**Kain****: Is she…?**

**The smoke cleared. Lilma was hunched over on the ground, breathing heavily. Kain couldn't believe she was still alive. She slowly got to her feet, obviously injured by that last blast.**

**Lilma****: Oh…man. I-I didn't think that'd hurt so bad…**

**Kain****: There's plenty more that came from!**

**Lilma****: *thinking* H-How he get so powerful?! He wasn't that strong the last time we fought…**

**Kain****: Enough chit-chat! Let's end this!**

**Meanwhile, Axel was having a tough time with his opponent. Stringel kicked him through a few buildings and he slammed into the ground. He slowly tried to sit up, but a green arm suddenly extended towards him and picked him off the ground. It then blasted him far, far back. Stringel appeared behind him and fired off another blast, sending him into the earth. Axel skidded across it for a few moments before coming to a stop. His head had been busted open badly, causing him to bleed all over the place. He slowly got to his feet, blood blurring his vision. The orange blast Stringel had fired earlier in the fight wasn't helping matters either as it had damaged Axel heavily.**

**Axel****: *thinking* I-I can't even touch him…I won't last much longer…**

**Stringel****: *lands a few feet in front of him* Hmph. What a waste. Time to end this.**

**Stringel began to charge a giant wave of orange energy into his left arm. Axel could barely stand, let alone prepare to defend himself. Stringel fired the blast with a loud shout and Axel quickly held out his arms to block. The blast began pushing him back as it slammed into his hands. It soon drove him through a few buildings before he could deflect it into the night sky. He then fell to one knee. Stringel appeared in front of him and kneed him into the air. An orange explosion filled the night sky as the blast exploded above. Stringel then extended his arms, grabbed Axel's legs, and slammed him into the ground with a loud crash. Rubble flew into the air. Stringel walked over to the huge crater he had created with his arms crossed. Axel lied motionlessly in it. A pool of blood was forming under him.**

**Stringel****: Tch. You can take a hit. I'll give you that.**

**Axel****: *only groans***

**Stringel****: And your supposed to be a Saiyan? You insult your own race.**

**Axel****: *begins to cough***

**Stringel****: You can't even speak anymore. A shame really.**

**Stringel aimed his palms towards Axel and an orange sphere of energy began to form. He began to scream with power as electricity began to crackle around the blast. It erupted from his finger tips and hit the ground below. Plumes of energy began to burst from the ground as he kept the attack up. An orange wave of light engulfed the entire area for a few moments. After everything else calmed, the light subsided. Stringel looked down at the massive hole in the earth his blast had made. Axel was no where in sight and it seemed the battle was over.**

**Stringel****: That takes care of that. Now then…**

**???****: N-Not so…fast!**

**Stringel looked up and behind him to see Axel floating in the air. He hand both his hands on his forehead.**

**Axel****: SOLAR FLARE!!!**

**A blinding light filled the area and Stringel quickly covered his eyes. The Namek was stunned for a few moments as Axel quickly powered up and began charging a blast of his own.**

**Axel****: Ryuho Cannon!**

**The red blast of energy launched of his palms and crashed into Stringel, sending the Namek flying back. He landed on the ground with his chest smoking. He then looked around. His eyes were still dazed by the light. Something hit him from the side, then from behind, and then his head. He went soaring back, not having any idea what was happening. A huge force then knocked him towards the ground. His body made a deep crater as it slammed into it. The ground suddenly erupted with orange light and then exploded, as Stringel flew into the air. A furious look appeared on his face as he angrily looked around for his opponent.**

**Stringel****: Of all the cheap tricks…get out here Saiyan!**

**Stringel looked forward. A look of surprise then appeared on his face. Axel was floating a few feet away from him. A fiery, golden aura surrounded him. His golden hair stood upright. His eyes were green. He was a Super Saiyan. He glared angrily towards Stringel, who stood in disbelief.**

**Stringel****: A-A Super Saiyan…?! I thought only Lilma could…**

**Axel****: I needed enough time to figure this out. It seems if I get angry enough, I'm able to transform whenever I please.**

**Stringel****: Tch. Perhaps you're not as worthless as I thought. Whatever. Super Saiyan or not, the outcome of this battle was decided a long time ago!**

**Axel****: I have a hard time believing you all of a sudden! Let's go!**

**Axel suddenly began to circle around Stringel, who couldn't keep track of him anymore. A punch nailed the Namek in the face, followed by a long combination of kicks. Stringel looked more like a punching bag than a fighter as kick after kick nailed him in the face. Axel then axe handed him towards the ground. He quickly fired a Ryuho Cannon after his opponent and it seemed to connect. Stringel's smoking body plummeted to the ground. The Namekian slowly began to stir as Axel landed on the ground. He put his palms together and a giant, red blast began to form.**

**Axel****: Ryuho Cannon!**

**Stringel slowly got to his feet, not knowing what had just hit him. As he looked up, a red blast engulfed the area around him. The earth below burst with red energy and exploded moments later.**

**Meanwhile, Lilma was punched through a building by Kain's powerful fist. She rolled on the ground a few times before coming to a stop next to some rubble. Kain landed on the ground, with an orange aura blazing around him. Lilma rubbed her head and tried to get her senses back.**

**Lilma****: *groggily* D-Did someone get the number on that bus?**

**Kain****: You okay there, sweet cheeks?**

**Lilma****: *stands* O-Of course! I was just…resting!**

**Kain****: Sure! I bet you were! *gets into stance* Come on! Let's…**

**Kain suddenly clutched his chest and fell to his knees. Blood came pouring out of his mouth moments later. His vision then got blurry. Lilma raised an eyebrow as she had no clue what was happening. Kain then began to roll around on the ground in pain. Blood began to leak out of every pour on his body.**

**Kain****: *thinking* Shit…! What the hell is going on?!**

**Lilma****: Uh…hello? You okay over there? I haven't even touched you yet…**

**Kain didn't respond as he continued to writhe in agony. Lilma sighed and walked over to him. She suddenly kicked him through a building. He screamed in pain and continued to roll around in the rubble. She flew over to him and began stomping her foot into his chest. He hacked up some blood each time she did.**

**Lilma****: *continues to stomp* What do you think this is?! I don't appreciate you throwing the fight! I'll show you what happens to people who underestimate me!**

**Kain continued to scream in pain as her foot came down time after time. Finally, she kicked him a good distance back. He crashed through some rubble, rolled across the ground, and lied flat on his back. His chest heaved up in down as he struggled to breathe.**

**Kain****: *thinking* S-She broke a few of my ribs…*hacks up blood* Arg! What the hell happened back there!**

**Lilma landed in front of his limp body. She put her foot on his chest and began to grind into it. He hollered in agony as she agitated his broken ribs even more.**

**Lilma****: And I actually used my full strength to fight you! How insulting!**

**Kain****: *thinking* T-Think Kain! Think! You'll die at this rate!**

**Kain suddenly lifted his right arm slowly and used the last of energy to fire a large, yellow blast. It whizzed past Lilma's head, barely missing a fatal blow. She was surprised for a moment, but a grin then appeared on her face. Kain cursed under his breath and his head fell to the ground.**

**Lilma****: Jeez. What were you aiming at? You're such a klutz!**

**Kain****: *begins to laugh***

**Lilma****: Eh? What could possibly be so funny?!**

**Kain****: Heads up!**

**Lilma****: *in a confused tone* Heads up? What do you…**

**The sound of metal bending could suddenly be heard and Lilma turned around. A look of horror appeared on her face before a series of metal girders crashed down on her one by one. Kain braced himself as the ground shook from the impact. Kain opened his eyes moments later to see twisted metal standing in front of him. He could no longer sense Lilma's energy at all. He sat back against some rubble and sighed in relief.**

**Kain****: Now that's what I call a crushing defeat!**

**END**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

_Axel slowly floated down onto some rubble. The blast he had fired earlier had destroyed most of the actual ground below and around him. It was quiet now, with only the sound of the wind in the area. A full moon shone over the battlefield. His opponent was nowhere to be seen, yet, Axel decided not to power down. His eyes slowly surveyed the destroyed area for any sign of his foe. Suddenly, some rubble began to stir. Axel quickly fired a yellow blast towards it and destroyed it. Nothing else happened for a few moments. Then, something slowly climbed out of another pile of rubble. It was Stringel. Purple blood was oozing out of various parts of his body and his right arm was entirely gone. His battle armor had mostly been reduced to pieces, leaving only the under suit. He clutched his wound and gasped for air. _

_Stringel__: *angrily* Impossible! Impossible!_

_Axel__: So, you're still alive? That last blast was meant to end you._

_Stringel__: Damn…you! This shouldn't be possible!_

_Axel__: I told you before this battle started not to underestimate me._

_Stringel__: *pauses for a few moments* Yes…I suppose you were right._

_Axel__: *surprised* I see. So, do you want to talk or should I end this now?_

_Stringel__: Talk? Tch…fine. First off, who the hell are you?! How could there be another Saiyan on this wretched planet?!_

_Axel__: I am simply known as Axel. That is all I can tell you._

_Stringel__: Axel…huh? What is it that you really want?_

_Axel__: I just want you and your people off this planet._

_Stringel__: I see. Like I said before…I can't do that._

_Axel__: I understand. You're just following orders. Fine then. Who is your leader?_

_Stringel__: Our leader? *pauses* A man named Icer._

_Axel__: Icer? I've heard that name before. Who is this Icer?_

_Stringel__: Who is Icer? Jeez. Earth must be in the dark. Icer is the supreme Emperor of the galaxy. You'd best remember the name._

_Axel__: Okay then. Where can I find him?_

_Stringel__: Find him? *begins to laugh* Sure kid. And what would you do if you found him? Play tic-tac-toe?_

_Axel__: I'd talk some sense into him for one and tell him to call off this invasion._

_Stringel__: *laughs again* You really are a fool._

_Axel__: Perhaps. Now, is there anything else you'd like to tell me?_

_Stringel__: No, but I'd like to __show__ you something!_

_Stringel suddenly began to shout as a whole new arm shot out of his right shoulder. Axel was stunned for a few moments, not having any idea what had just happened. Stringel began to stretch his new arm for a few moments as blood dripped off of it._

_Stringel__: It's a good thing you're a fool. I needed a little time to regenerate my arm. Just a specialty of us Namekians. _

_Axel__: I should have known you were up to something._

_Stringel__: Perhaps you should have. It will be your doom now, Saiyan!_

_The two quickly got ready to continue their fight. Axel suddenly sensed another large power in the direction of the ship behind them._

_Axel__: *thinking* Hmm…?! W-What is that power I'm sensing?!_

_Stringel__: What's the matter Saiyan? Lose your nerve already?_

_Axel__: Hold on a moment! *turns towards ship* What in the world is that?!_

_Stringel__: Eh? What are you rambling on about now?_

_Suddenly, the entire area began to shake. The two braced themselves as the red ship below them was suddenly destroyed by something. Out of nowhere, a giant, brown furred ape spawned out of the remains. It's giant, brown tail shook violently while its red eyes leered at the area. It gave out a huge roar and began stomping the ground below it. Axel thought he recognized the power, but figured it couldn't be anyone he knew. He had never seen a beast like it before._

_Axel__: A-A giant ape?! Where did __that__ come from?!_

_Stringel__: What in the hell?! A giant ape?! But that could only be…_

_Axel__: Only be what?! Are you saying that thing isn't on your side?!_

_Stringel__: How would we be able to hide a giant ape from you guys all this time?! It's got to be a Saiyan! But who…_

_Axel__: A Saiyan? What do you mean?_

_Stringel__: Saiyans transform into giant apes once the full moon comes out! Just our luck that this planet's full moon is tonight!_

_Axel looked up, just noticing the full moon in the sky. The two quickly dodged a giant beam of yellow energy. The giant ape was shooting random blast out of his mouth towards the city, destroying it even further. It seemed to have no sense of what it was doing. Axel and Stringel quickly took cover on the ground as it continued to rampage through the city. It hadn't seemed to notice them yet._

_Stringel__: Damn monkey! He's taken out half my forces already!_

_Axel__: I think we should call a temporary truce. I think there's bigger fish to fry._

_Stringel__: I guess so. I can kill you after we kill him._

_Axel__: Now, how do you suppose we stop that thing?_

_Stringel__: How should I know? I'm not a Saiyan._

_Axel__: I apologize. *puts hand on chin* There has to be some way…_

_The giant ape suddenly slammed its fist into the ground where the two had just been talking. Luckily, they had flown out of the way in time. The ape then set its sights on them again and threw another huge fist. The two quickly split up and flew out of the way as it roared past them. Stringel tried to charge towards it, but a giant blast stopped him in his tracks, sending him flying back. It then turned towards Axel and let out an intimidating roar. He quickly dodged a blast, then a fist. He fired a blast of his own, but it seemed to have no effect on the ape as it roared in anger._

_Axel__: What the…even as a Super Saiyan?!_

_The ape swatted him back with its hand and he went flying into some rubble with the force of a bomb. A few moments later, Axel slowly climbed out with more blood running down the side of his face. Stringel suddenly landed beside him with a busted open nose. The two caught their breaths as the ape continued marching through the ruins of the city._

_Axel__: It's strong. It didn't even flinch from my blast…_

_Stringel__: Tch. No way I'm losing to two Saiyan today! Come on you!_

_Stringel flew towards the ape again while firing two beams of energy. The ape braced itself as the blast hit its arms. Stringel screamed as he threw a punch into the ape's forehead, knocking it flat onto the ground. The entire city began to shake. Axel flew over to Stringel to get a close up of his work._

_Stringel__: See? You have to put some force behind your blows. No point holding back on this beast._

_Axel__: *nods yes* I suppose your right. _

_Axel got a good look at the giant ape this time around as it slowly tried to stand on its feet. His eyes then widened._

_Axel__: N-No…it couldn't be…_

_Stringel__: Heads up Saiyan!_

_Axel was suddenly hit by a giant fist and sent flying back. Stringel shook his head in disappointment before going in for the kill. He kicked the ape in the face, then blasted it back. It stepped back a bit before screaming in anger. It then tried to swat the Namekian out of the sky, but he easily dodged and fired off another blast that sent the beast back down to the ground. He then began charging and orange blast to finish the job. Axel suddenly flew in front of him with his arms stretched out._

_Stringel__: Get out of the way so I can blast that bastard!_

_Axel__: Hold on! I think that's Gohei!_

_Stringel__: Wha?! You mean that kid from earlier?_

_Axel__: *nods yes* Let me try to reason with him!_

_Stringel__: Tch. No good! You can't stop a Saiyan when they're like that._

_Axel__: You're going to have to blast through me then!_

_Stringel__: *grins* That won't be a problem! It'll be like killing two birds with one stone!_

_Stringel fired a point blank blast that would surely kill Axel if he didn't do something. Axel's eyes suddenly began to glow gold and in the blink of an eye, he deflected the blast back towards its creator. Stringel screamed in pain as he was quickly destroyed by his own blast. Axel braced himself as the explosion flung him across the sky. His back skidded against the ground for a few moments before coming to a stop. He slowly opened his eyes, not sure of what had just happened. He sat up and looked around. The giant ape was still rampaging through the city. _

_Axel__: If that's Gohei, then…_

_He heard something behind him and quickly turned around. It was Kain, who was heavily injured. He sat against a wall as Axel ran over to him._

_Axel__: Kain! Are you okay?!__Kain__: Peachy. I just barely managed to win._

_Axel__: It seems my foe is beaten as well._

_Kain__: *notices Giant Ape* Whoa! What the hell is __that__?!_

_Axel__: I think it's Gohei._

_Kain__: Gohei?! How could __that__ thing be Gohei?!_

_As Kain said that, a giant blast landed a few feet from them, narrowly missing. The impact sent the two flying back. Axel quickly grabbed Kain and got the two to a safer location. The ape continued firing blasts all over the city._

_Kain__: Damn! That son of a bitch is finishing up the invaders job!_

_Axel__: I think I know a way to stop it._

_Kain__: Well, go do it then! Hurry up before it kills us all!_

_Axel__: I might have to destroy the moon._

_Kain__: The moon?! __The__ moon?! What does the moon have to do with anything?!_

_Axel__: The green man said something before he died. That Saiyans transform from being exposed to the full moon._

_Kain__: Then why haven't you transformed? Wait…why the hell am I complaining?!_

_Axel__: I'm not sure, but it may be our only way._

_Kain__: I can't even begin to explain the scientific and moral reasons why you shouldn't do this, but this ain't the time to be thinking!_

_Axel nodded and quickly flew up into the sky. He powered up as the golden aura around him began to flare up. He quickly put both his hands together and started charging a giant, red blast. The ape seemed to notice him and it stampeded towards him. Axel suddenly fired off the blast towards the moon in the sky. After a few moments, a tremendous explosion filled the night sky as Axel and Kain braced themselves. Axel looked up to see a large cloud of dust filling the heavens. It had suddenly gotten darker as the moon had been completely destroyed. The giant ape gradually began to shrink until it was the size of a small boy. Axel flew over to him and saw that it was indeed Gohei. He was completely naked with a monkey's tail sticking from above his bottom._

_Axel__: A tail? Where'd this come from? _

_The sound of snoring could be heard as Gohei slept silently. Kain slowly hobbled over towards Axel and looked down towards Gohei._

_Kain__: So it was that brat. Tch. What a mess he's made._

_Axel__: We should get back to Master Daigu and see if everyone's okay._

_Kain__: Yeah. *suddenly cringes* Agh! I'm aching all over!_

_Axel tore some of his tattered gi off and wrapped it around Gohei. Then, he and Kain flew off towards the secret underground base. When they got to where the statue that guarded the staircase used to be, it had been blown to rubble. Kain looked around for the switch, but couldn't find it._

_Kain__: Damn! It must have been destroyed during all that chaos!_

_Axel__: How do we get down there then?_

_Kain suddenly blasted the ground, revealing the staircase. He grinned and limped down it. Axel only shrugged and followed him. They put the code in to unlock the metal door and it slowly slid open. They weren't sure what to expect. Out of nowhere, Tyla ran into Axel's leg and began hugging it. Kain looked in the room and saw that everyone was just fine._

_Tyla__: *crying* Axel! Kain! I was so scared that you weren't coming back! Don't leave again! Please!_

_Axel__: Sorry to worry you. We're just fine. Well…sort of…_

_Kain__: I…have a few broken ribs, but nothing else to complain of really._

_Tyla__: *noticing Axel* Huh?! You're hair's gold! _

_Axel__: Oh…right. *powers down* There. I was starting to get tired anyway._

_Tyla__: *notices Gohei* What happened to Gohei?! Why is he only wearing those rags?! And what's with that tail?!_

_Daigu__: *walks over* Allow these two to rest. They must have had a rough time up there. *to Kain* We weren't sure what was happening. All we could hear was various explosions._

_Tyla__: Yeah! It was really scary!_

_Kain__: We could explain, but you wouldn't believe us if we told you. It involves Axel blowing up the moon._

_Tyla__: The moon?! __The__ moon?!_

_END_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**The next day had come over North City. Inside Daigu's secret room, everyone began eating breakfast, made of the food Daigu had stocked up on. Axel didn't eat and only sat silently in a corner, thinking. A lot of things were on his mind as he quietly thought to himself. Gohei laid snoring on the ground, not waking since the day before. Tyla sat over him and waited for him to stir. Kain was busy stuffing food down his face, seemingly forgetting all his troubles. Daigu suddenly appeared from the back room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over towards him.**

**Daigu****: A pleasant morning this is. I am glad to see everyone is up bright and early.**

**Kain****: *swallows pancake* Master! Did you sleep well?**

**Daigu****: Well enough I suppose. It would seem that all the ruckus above us is finally over. I suggest we all go back up top now and see the damage for ourselves.**

**Kain nodded and quickly opened the large, metal door. It slowly creaked open. As it did, rubble suddenly piled onto Kain from above. A hand then stuck out of the debris and Kain's muffled voice could be heard from under it. Axel quickly helped him out of it.**

**Kain****: *wipes himself off* Jeez! What was that?!**

**Daigu****: It seems that more chaos ensued while we were asleep.**

**Axel****: *to Daigu* Allow me and Kain to go up first. In case there's anything suspicious.**

**Daigu nodded in approval and the two slowly climbed up the stairs. The entire city was pretty much in ruins. Rubble was scattered everywhere and a few fires still burned throughout. They could also see bodies strewn all about. It wasn't a pretty sight. Soon, Daigu and the others climbed up to get a look for themselves. Each one of them was more horrified than the next. Tyla put her hands over her mouth in disbelief.**

**Tyla****: A-All this in less than a day?!**

**Kain****: The city's been completely demolished. Jeez…**

**Axel****: You can only imagine how bad things are elsewhere.**

**Kain****: *growls in anger* Who knows how many people were killed or how long it'll take for this city to be rebuilt.**

**Daigu****: *looks around* It would appear that someone was here just recently.**

**Kain****: You think those guys came back?**

**Daigu****: It would only make sense for them to see why the others aren't reporting back. Do not fear though. It would appear that they are gone now.**

**Kain****: I hope so. Their main base was pretty much trashed and I think we defeated all their generals.**

**Axel****: No. If I remember correctly, there is one left.**

**Kain****: One more? Ah! Just great! I've had enough of these guys already!**

**Daigu****: Do not concern yourselves any more. You two have done enough. The first thing we must do is rest our bodies for the fight ahead.**

**Kain****: Of course Master.**

**Tyla****: But what if they come back again?**

**Daigu****: There is no reason for them to come back. Look. They have destroyed this fair city. They chose to break our spirits by disrupting our peace.**

**Tyla****: Well…isn't there anything we can do for the people?**

**Kain****: I doubt anyone else survived but us. There's really nothing we can do.**

**Axel****: Unfortunately, he's right. We have no way of bringing back the dead. Here, or anywhere else these invaders have struck.**

**Daigu****: *strokes his beard* That is not entirely true. There is a way.**

**Kain****: *surprised* Huh?! What do you mean Master?**

**Daigu****: I speak of a way to bring people back from the dead.**

**Axel****: *surprised* W-What?! A way to revive people?!**

**Daigu****: Yes. Long ago, there were stories of seven magical spheres that when gathered, would summon a mystical dragon. This dragon could grant any wish. Including the revival of people. They were called…the Dragonballs.**

**Kain****: Dragonballs? You're telling me that there are supposedly seven balls that could bring people back to life? And a dragon grants this wish?**

**Daigu****: Yes, but then again…it is only a legend.**

**Kain****: I can tell. There's no way that sort of thing could exist.**

**Axel****: But what if it could?**

**Kain****: What are you getting at?**

**Axel****: If we could find these 'Dragonballs', we could bring all the people who've been killed these past few days back to life.**

**Kain****: Tch. You've already been sucked into the Dragonball fairy tale?**

**Tyla****: Come on Kain! You don't even know if the story is make believe!**

**Kain****: *shrugs* Sorry kid. I'll need a lot more convincing to believe a farfetched tale like that. Beside, even if they did exist, where would we look? I mean, they could be ****anywhere**** on the planet! And what do they even look like?! All we know is that their spheres! **

**Daigu****: Each Dragonball gives off a radiant, orange glow to match its color. Each has a star in the center, corresponding to the number of the ball. **

**Axel****: Great. So we know what they look like.**

**Daigu****: Indeed. But, as I said before, it is time to rest.**

**Axel****: Of course. **

**Axel suddenly remembered something important.**

**Axel****: There is something I must do first. If you'll all excuse me.**

**Tyla****: W-Wait! You're leaving Axel?!**

**Axel****: Yes. Goodbye everyone.**

**A blue aura suddenly appeared around Axel as he flew off. Tyla waved goodbye as he slowly faded from everyone's vision. They then decided to go back downstairs, since it was the only place still in one piece. Gohei was still sleeping on the floor while scratching his belly. His tail wriggled around on the ground. Tyla knelt down towards him, not believing he could still be asleep after all that had happened.**

**Tyla****: I can't believe you! You had me worried sick all while you were gone and here you are just taking it easy!**

**Gohei****: *continues to snore***

**Tyla****: *grabs Gohei's tail* And what's with this tail?!**

**Gohei suddenly sprang up and howled in pain. He quickly snatched his tail away from her. He then looked around, suddenly realizing where he was.**

**Gohei****: Huh? W-What's going on?**

**Tyla****: Gohei! *runs over and hugs him***

**Gohei****: Tyla? What happened? *notices tail* Eh?! What is that?!**

**Tyla****: I don't know. I'm just glad you're okay.**

**Gohei****: Y-Yeah. Seriously, what's going on with this tail?! I'm not a monkey!**

**Tyla****: Just be happy you're even still alive!**

**Kain****: *walks over* So…you're up…**

**Gohei****: Yeah. You're not dead yet? I figured…**

**Kain suddenly grabbed Gohei by his shirt, lifted him up, and cocked his hand back as if he was about to punch him. Gohei was completely stunned and only stared at Kain in confusion. Kain grit his teeth as his hand continued to shake. He then dropped Gohei and walked away. Gohei held his throat as Tyla helped him up.**

**Tyla****: Are you okay?!**

**Gohei****: Y-Yeah. What the heck was that about?!**

**Tyla****: I'm not sure. Maybe it had something to do with what happened yesterday.**

**Gohei****: Yesterday…? Man, it's all a blur. *looks around* Where's Axel?**

**Tyla****: He left just a little while ago. He didn't say where he was going…**

**Gohei****: Ah, too bad. I wanted to ask him something.**

**Tyla****: *somberly* Y-Yeah…**

**Gohei****: Tyla, you okay? Guess I'd forgotten to check up on you before.**

**Tyla****: *surprised* Y-Yes. I'm…I'm just fine. Thank you.**

**Gohei****: *smiles* Great. I guess all the fighting is over for now.**

**Tyla****: *nods yes* You should just rest and not worry about a thing.**

**Gohei****: So…uh…did I miss anything else?**

**Tyla then told him what had happened to the city, the moon, and about the Dragonballs. Gohei's face was frozen with shock.**

**Gohei****: I turned into a giant ape and wrecked the city?!**

**Tyla****: I think. That's all that Kain would tell us. That and that Axel had to destroy the moon to stop you.**

**Gohei****: Okay…forget all that. What about these Dragonball things? You're saying that they can grant you ****any**** wish?!**

**Tyla****: That's what Master Daigu said. Kain doesn't believe it though.**

**Gohei****: Forget Kain! Let's go find those Dragonballs and wish everyone back to life!**

**Tyla****: What?! Are you serious?! You mean, by ourselves?!**

**Gohei****: Yup! Just like it used to be!**

**Tyla****: I-I don't know…I mean…where would we even begin looking? They could be anywhere!**

**Gohei****: Ah, who cares? It'll be fun! Unless you wanna stay here with these guys?**

**Tyla looked around at the others and then back to Gohei, who had a grin on his face. She sighed and then responded.**

**Tyla****: Okay, but only because we can help people.**

**Gohei****: Alright! Now then…how do we get outta here without being seen?**

**Tyla****: What?! You hadn't thought of that yet?!**

**Gohei****: *laughs* Guess not. Oh well. Plan B then.**

**Tyla****: Plan B? You don't even have a Plan A! I mean…**

**Gohei suddenly blasted a hole in the side of the wall. Tyla shrieked as smoke filled the room. The blast instantly got the attention of everyone else as they began coughing from the smoke. After a few moments, it cleared. Kain looked over to see a large hole in the wall. Gohei and Tyla were gone. Daigu rubbed his beard for a few moments as Kain growled in anger.**

**Kain****: Where are those brats going now?!**

**Daigu****: I do not know.**

**Kain****: *sighs* I'll bring 'em back. They'll only get themselves killed…**

**Daigu****: No. Let them be Kain. The boy has chosen his path. **

**Kain****: Let him go?! He can't even fight! I didn't get a chance to teach him a thing!**

**Daigu****: Silence Kain! I have spoken!**

**Kain****: Y-Yes Master! *thinking* Dumb ass brat! What's he up too?!**

**Tyla opened her eyes and saw that Gohei was carrying her as he flew above the destroyed North City. She looked down and truly saw the destruction from this view. Gohei realized he had no idea where he was going or where to start looking. **

**Tyla****: I hope you know where you're going.**

**Gohei****: Uh…of course! I'm sure one of those Dragonball things are somewhere around here!**

**Tyla****: I hope so.**

**Gohei became a blue streak in the sky as the two continued to fly. Meanwhile, Axel landed in front of a abandoned shack in the middle of no where. He walked up to its door and pulled them open. Dust fell from the ceiling. He stepped inside the dark house and tried to find his way around. He quickly swatted a few cobwebs out of his way before getting to a back room. A stand of some sort was standing in front of him. On it was an orange, glowing sphere that rested on a pillow. It had seven red stars in the middle. Axel picked it up and held it in front of his face.**

**Axel****: So this is a Dragonball? It matches the description perfectly. Now that I think of it, Master did used to say that this sphere had magical abilities. It all makes sense now. So, there must be six more out there. **

**Axel took the Dragonball and soon left for an unknown destination. Elsewhere, Gohei and Tyla flew over a small village. The two looked down in horror when they realized it had been completely destroyed. They decided to check it out and flew down towards it. Gohei placed Tyla on the ground and the two began to look around. Destroyed buildings laid all about. Smoke still rose from some of them. The two continued to walk around, finding similar scenes all over.**

**Tyla****: What do you think happened here?**

**Gohei****: I'm sure those alien guys had something to do with this.**

**The two suddenly heard voices and looked behind a burned out building. A large group of people were huddled around a large, blazing fire. There were men, women, and children sitting down, all trying to find some warmth.**

**Gohei****: Look! Survivors.**

**Tyla****: Yeah. Maybe we should ask them what happened.**

**Gohei****: Okay.**

**The two walked out from behind the building and approached the group. All eyes turned to them. Gohei was about to speak when a group of men suddenly surrounded the two. A man with short, blue hair, tattered clothes, and a stubbly beard stepped forward. They all had shotguns hoisted towards them.**

**Man****: Who are you?! What more do you bastards want?!**

**Gohei****: Uh…**

**Man 2****: You've already destroyed our homeland! I think its time for some revenge!**

**Tyla****: Hold it! I-I think you're confusing us for someone else!**

**Man****: Eh? A-Aren't you with the invaders?**

**Gohei****: No way! We just wanted to know what had happened here.**

**The group lowered their guns, realizing they were in no danger. Everyone else seemed to calm down as well. The blue haired man quickly apologized.**

**Man****: I-I'm sorry. You see, the invaders came to our village a few days ago and we figured they'd be back sooner or later. We've been on edge since.**

**Tyla****: I see. We didn't mean to cause any alarm.**

**Man****: Anyway, I'm Luis. Welcome to Lussu Village, or…what's left of it anyway.**

**END **


End file.
